


You've changed my Life...

by VanityFan19



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityFan19/pseuds/VanityFan19
Summary: Teen AU. Charity meets Vanessa at Pride with her friends and they hit it off, will they get over the obstacles in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, This is my first ever fic and i'm so nervous to post! There is some references to drugs and the timeline/ages might not add up. They are around 18 and Ryans only 18-24 months? Some Characters are just made up. 
> 
> Hope your enjoy! Let me know! Thanks x
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charity hadn't done much partying in her early teens. She'd been through a hell of a lot and she never found the time. Drinking, smoking and the odd drug she rarely said no. It made her forget, it made it easier, it made her feel  
less empty. 

 

After she had got out of the flat and everything that came with knowing Mark Bails, she tried to forget as often as she could. She still thanked her lucky stars Irene had decided to help with bringing up her and Ryan, a place to  
stay, a second chance at this god awful life. She was determined to study hard, make something of herself, be able to buy nice things and show she could look after herself. She started college, took english, maths and business. Made  
friends and had a relatively stable life. When she met Vannessa Woodfield, everything changed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charity, What are you doing this weekend?" her friend Molly asked. Charity loved socialising with her college friends but rarely went out at the weekends.

"I might see my cousin Chas down Bradford, why?" Charity replied. 

 

"Its Pride down in Leeds, you have to come, theres a load of us going, its one massive street party and theres bound to be an after party! We're renting a flat out!" 

 

Charity started thinking of the possibility of Irene letting her out for the weekend.  
" Let me see if Irene will look after our Ryan! Im getting paid Friday too!"

 

"Cool, well let me know tonight so i can book the flat."

 

"Ok." Just then the bell rung and Charity went off to her English lesson. 

 

She loved English Literature, but English Language tended to bore her so she thought of the weekend ahead.

 

She thought about letting her hair down and having a few drinks.  
She thought about an outfit she could wear.  
She thought about meeting a cute boy.  
She thought about meeting a cute girl. 

 

She couldn't wait to get home to ask Irene. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Charity got off the bus at her stop and lit her cigarette, taking her time walking towards her small 3 bedroom house, she shared with Irene and Ryan. She dropped her cigarette, a few metres ahead of the front door and popped a chewing  
gum into her mouth.

 

"HI, I'm back."

 

She instantly heard tapping along the floor and saw Ryan's bright face crawling towards her, gurgling away.

 

"Hello Baby Boy, have you had a good day." Charity lifted him, placing him on her hip and walking through into the living room. 

 

"Hiya Love, I've just got tea on, how was college?"

"Yeah, good."

"Are you working this evening?"

"Yeah only doing a 6-10" Charity had got a little job in a pub a few blocks away and was really enjoying earning cash to spend on herself and Ryan. 

"Look Irene, you can say no if you don't wanna, but can you watch Ryan this weekend, I've been invited to stay in a flat for Leeds Pride with a few of the girls from college."

"Oh, sure love. I was going to take a trip down to Harrogate to see my sister until Tuesday, if your happy for him to come with?"

"That will be nice, won't it Ryan? Thanks Irene" 

 

Charity walked up the stairs with Ryan so she could get ready for work and have some time to play with him. 

 

When she got to her room, she sent Molly a quick text telling her she could come and to let her know what she needed to pay towards the flat.

 

She was beyond excited for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Charity had an early finish at college on Friday, she had managed to get the weekend off work and Ryan had already left for Harrogate with Irene. 

 

Molly, Leah, Charity and Ellie walked through town, they had already started to put up all the decorations and there were rainbows everywhere. 

 

"So, what do you actually do at a Pride?" Charity had never identified as straight but she also hadn't attended one of these before. 

 

"Basically there's a parade at midday, and then it all ends up on the street with a stage, bars, funfair and loads of other things. I went last year and there was easily 30,000 people there. Everyone's so nice and just gets on." Molly  
explained. 

Charity would never admit it but God, Molly was hot. She had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and always wore a hat, shirt and vans. She was like a gay icon, they'd kissed at a party a few months back and it had been great.

After they had strolled round town picking up face paint, glitter and anything rainbow. They decided to head back to Charity's so she could get all her stuff to take to the flat. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Entering Charity's house, they headed up the stairs to her bedroom, grateful for the fact her and Ryan didn't share a bedroom now he was older. She wasn't ashamed of Ryan and her friends knew about him, but when you want to put on loud  
music and have a giggle, treading on baby toys isn't great. 

 

She opened the door and all three friends leapt onto the double bed that was in the centre of the room leaving there feet dangling over the edge, whilst Charity found a bag to take with her. 

"How are you always so last minute, I was packed yesterday Charity!"

 

"I'm never organised, and I wanted to spend sometime with Ry before he went away. I wont be long!!" Charity headed for the bathroom.

 

Later that evening the girls where drinking wine and doing face masks in there 4 bedroom air bnb, it was big and posh and not far from where the pride was. They had a few more people arriving tomorrow morning, they were all getting ready here and then arriving to the pride together.

 

Molly pulled out a few baggies from her pocket " I hope your ready for these tomorrow girls!! 

 

Charity snatched the bag " What are these?"

 

"Ecstasy and a bit of cocaine Charity, have you never done them?"

 

"Ecstasy, no. I tried Coke, once." Charity shrugged handing the bag back. 

 

"Exciting! All the more reason to let your hair down babe!" 

 

Charity had butterflies, it was only a bit of fun. She rarely had fun. If she didn't feel up to it tomorrow she wouldn't, but she was so excited for the party.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre-wrote a few chapters last week whilst waiting for my AO3 Invite. I'll post them and keep writing. Leave Kudos and Comments. I'd love to hear your feedback and ideas on where you'd want this to go or if there's any other fics you wanna read. XO VanityFan19


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter! Let me know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones?

Morning rolled around and everyone was all getting ready between the bathroom and the living room. There was makeup everywhere, hair straightners, curlers, hair dryer, glitter, face paint. You couldnt see the floor.  
Chairty had opted for black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with "love wins", a rainbow raincoat and had changed the laces in her black vans for rainbow. She had her hair down and curled as usual but had opted for two space buns with  
glitter sprinkled in them. She kept her makeup fairly simple and opted for a matte nude lip, she didn't want it to transfer if she got lucky! She felt really good. They had all started drinking at 10am when they were getting ready  
after Molly claimed 'its only once a year girls'. There were 6 of them nearing on being ready. Molly had been ready hours ago and was already fairly tipsy. 

"Right, lets do a few lines before we go girls!" Molly pulled out the bags from last night setting them on the table.

" We need to meet as many people as we can, tell them there is an after party here" Molly explained

 

Charity went with the flow, and once all done, the girls packed what they needed in there bum bags and head out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had missed the start of the parade so decided to go straight on to the main event. Leeds City Centre was crowded as they manoeuvred there way through and down to the entrance. Once inside they headed straight for the bar.

They had a few drinks whilst the parade was coming to an end and then started to move towards the main stage, Charity felt a tug on her arm and someone slipped something into her hand. It was Molly. 

 

"Here take this." 

Charity popped it into her mouth and swallowed, continuing through the crowd.

 

That's when she saw her. Speaking to someone in there group. The blonde hair, blue eyes, she was gorgeous.

 

Charity winked at her as she passed, thankful for her cheeky exterior she put on. They made there way past the main stage and towards the fun fair. Charity kept looking back seeing this mysterious girl coming along. 

 

They stopped outside the dodgems and Charity beckoned her over.

 

"Hey" the girl gave a small wave. 

 

"Hey Babe, how are you?"

I'm good, its been an amazing day so far."

 

"Charity" she outstretched her hand "Charity Dingle" 

"Vanessa Woodfield, are you from round here?" taking her hand and shaking it.

"I am, I live in Leeds, I go to college and work at The Swan." Charity couldn't stop talking, she was never one for conversation, and she didn't know if she was making a tit of herself by sharing all this.

"Me too" Vanessa beamed

"What college are you at?" Charity asked

"Leeds City College"

"No Way, I'm sure I would have seen your pretty face around." Charity smirked

She was sure she could see Vanessa blushing, but she'd ducked her head.

 

"Fancy a go on that?" Charity pointed to a large spinning ride.

"Sure." They made there way over to the queue and Vanessa looked in her bag for her money. As they got to the front Charity shoved a fiver towards the man and took Vanessa hand pulling her towards the ride. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They went on a few more rides as a group and Charity was feeling the effects of the pill she had taken earlier. Her and Vanessa were walking through the street, Charity's arm loosely slung around her shoulders sharing some candyfloss. 

"Hey, do you fancy some Ecstasy?" Charity asked Vanessa 

"Ok, but I've never tried it before." 

"Neither have I, you don't have to if you don't want too" Charity held her hand with the pill on which Vanessa took and quickly swallowed. 

 

Everyone had brought drinks and were dancing in the street.

"Charity! Can you come to the bog with me?" Molly wanted to find out a bit more about this girl.

"Yeah! I'll be back in five minutes babe, don't go anywhere." She told Vanessa planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"I won't" Vanessa watched her go, continuing to dance with her friends. 

 

As they approached the toilet, Molly pulled Charity into the cubicle with her.

 

"Oh you are so getting some today Charity, nice work! She's fucking hot!!"

"I know, she's bloody gorgeous! I'm going to ask her to come back to the flat, is that cool?" Charity leant her head against the wall smirking

"Of course! I didn't know you like girls in that way!" 

"What because I have a child?" Charity snapped.

"Woah, no because you've never shown an interest in anyone before" Molly didn't want to cause an argument and Ryan wasn't the reason she thought Charity couldn't be gay.

"Sorry, I just don't like labels, I've never identified as Straight I don't think, girls are hot, I mean I kissed you at Becky's party a few months ago." 

"Yeah, but I thought that's what girls did when they drink" Molly laughed "God, if I'd have known you liked Girls, I would have definitely have had my way with you" 

"Don't be jealous babe, there's always time and I like a bit of fun" Charity grabbed Molly's face and kissed her, Charity was dizzy, she was being pushed against the cubicle door as the kiss got heated.

 

"COME ON MATE, I NEED A PISS!" They heard someone shout and bang on the door. They sprung apart and fell back laughing, unlocking the door they made there way back to the stage, Charity looked at Molly and winked.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charity and Molly had put on quite a show to "It's raining men" and everyone cheered and urged them on. The spokesman announced this was the last set and thanked everyone for coming, and they would be back next year.  
Molly gave the girls a knowing nod to start asking people back to the after party. This was Charity's chance. 

"Ness, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" she asked casually

"Nothing, I booked the weekend off, why what did you have in mind?" Vanessa was beaming at the nickname, she was feeling confident and wanted to spend more time with this girl. 

"Come back to the flat we've rented, there's an after party. Bring some friends along if you like."

"Sounds good." Vanessa turned to find her friends and asked them all to come back. As they left the venue there were about 25 people coming back to the flat.

They stopped off at the Tesco's and everyone had brought alcohol, they walked back to the flat with all the bags and the girls let everyone in. 

 

The music started straight away and they were all up chatting and dancing. 

 

"I'm going to speak to Vanessa for a bit, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" Charity smirked at Molly.

"Alright babe, we'll do some drinking games soon so you best be about for them"

"Of course!! Come get me" Charity winked and wandered around looking for Vanessa taking her hand and leading her through to the bedroom, grabbing a bottle of Prosecco on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the door clicked shut Charity had moved her and Vanessa to sit on the bed. She popped the cork on the prosecco and had taken a sip, handing the bottle to Vanessa. 

"I dont normally drink this stuff, but i thought it would be fancy, try some?"

Vanessa swigged at the bottle and handed it back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

 

"Babe, I just wanted to say, I don't know what it is about you, but theres something i really like, I want to talk to you, get to know you and not just have a quick bunk up and not talk to you again." Charity hands were in her lap,  
she was nervous and she never got nervous. 

 

"Charity, I think your great, brilliant dancer. I've had such a great time today, so why don't we chat for a bit then go party and see where the night takes us. Someone has to suggest some drinking games surely?" 

"Molly's already got it covered."

"You and Molly seem close? When did you meet?" Vanessa started on safe ground, not wanting to have heart to heart and getting deep in the first day of knowing each other. 

"Yeah, met her when I first started college, we do the same lessons, there's something about her, she's so cool! All my friends have helped me so much, they're so understanding."

"Did you not know no one from school when you first started college then?"

"I didn't finish school. I have a dark past Vanessa, I've been through a lot. I don't want to bore you with it all, not yet. I just want to be honest with you though. I have a son, Ryan, I had him at 16, he's almost 2.  
He's got cerebral palsy, he's the best boy you'll ever meet."

Vanessa had to admit she was shocked, but didn't want to show it. This didn't change how she felt. 

"Aww how cute. I know we've not know each other long, but you can always talk to me Charity, whenever you feel ready"

"It's OK. I don't need counselling Vanessa" even though Charity felt like she could trust Vanessa she always put a guard up. 

"I wasn't offering counselling" 

Charity had no reason to snap at Vanessa and now she felt guilty.

Charity surged forward there lips meeting for the first time properly it was soft, it was nice.

 

Molly barged through the door twenty minutes later and they broke apart both smiling shyly at each other.

"Oooh, sorry to interrupt the snogging sesh ladies, drinking games are starting." then she was gone again opening other doors getting people involved.

Charity kissed Vanessa one last time and took her hand and led her into the living room. 

 

Molly loved being centre of attention and told everyone to sit on the floor and grab something to shot!

 

"Shall we start with never have I ever?" Molly asked which made everyone cheer. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had played several rounds and people had definitely drunk too much had started to filter out as the party died down. 

 

Charity and Vanessa was in the kitchen. Charity had sat on one of the bar stools and Vanessa had started swaying from side to side in between her legs. It had been a long day but they were both still on a high from the drugs,  
they had been taking through-out the day.Vanessa hiccupped.

"Oh, can't handle your spirits babe?" Charity asked, gently pushing the hair out of her face. 

 

"Lets go for a walk Charity. Come on." Vanessa was tugging on her hand dragging her down the hallway towards the front door, Charity just managed to pick her keys up. 

"And where would one want to go at 1am Vanessa?" 

"Anywhere" Vanessa whispered. 

 

They got out of the lift and headed out into the summer night, walking hand in hand, laughing and messing around. Charity had taken many photos during the day but decided to do some videos of Vanessa running around the fountains,  
laughing, singing and dancing. She enjoyed taking photos and keeping happy memories. As Vanessa walked towards where Charity was sitting on a patch of grass, she noticed the camera   
"Oh, Charity, don't. She went shy covering her face and trying to move the camera. Charity grabbed her arm and pulled her onto her lap, she flipped the camera and captured the pair kissing. Then the phone was forgotten about as the kiss  
got deeper. 

Vanessa propped herself up on her elbow and looked up at the night, resting her head on Charity's shoulder. 

"When you walked past me this morning and sent me a wink and then asked me to come over, I thought you'd be so cocky, get a snog out of me and then leave me to it but I feel like I've known you my whole life" Vanessa   
confessed, trying to maintain her breathing.

"Cheeky cow! I was terrified you know, I thought Fuck she's hot! So I thought coming across smooth would be better than being a bundle of nerves" Charity giggled

"So are you staying the night? with me? please?" charity pleaded.

"Oh, of course. You cant get rid of me that easily" Vanessa grabbed her phone and sent a quick text letting her mum know she was crashing at a friends tonight. She then rose to her feet, Charity watching her every move.

She outstretched her hand "If you're lucky I might make you breakfast in bed but first I really want to get you into said bed" pulling Charity up they headed back towards there flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before and the morning after....

They got back to the flat and heard people in the living room, Charity headed there to say goodnight to Molly, just as she reached the door, a bra flew at her head, she ducked and run back. Her and Vanessa fell about laughing,   
they walked into the bedroom, Charity swung the door shut with her foot and collapsed on the bed.

 

"That nearly took my bloody head off"

Vanessa couldn't stop and was struggling to breath, it was so funny. They continued to giggle as Charity leant forward to kiss Vanessa taking more wind out of her. 

The kiss started slow, small pecks and then Vanessa deepened it, sliding her tongue across Charity's bottom lip, access was quickly granted as they continued to roll around the bed.

 

Charity lifted Vanessa's top up and threw it across the room, Vanessa did the same to Charity's. Charity took the lead and broke the kiss allowing Vanessa to slide further up the bed.  
Charity kissed down Vanessa neck, nipping and sucking the soft skin. She moved her hands down the front of Vanessa's trousers cupping her sex. They both moaned.

She undid the button to hers and Vanessa's trousers and slid them off. She peppered kisses all along her abdomen and slotted in between her legs and dived in.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh Oh Oh, Fuck Charity, right there! I'm going to cum!! Vanessa shot upright on the bed, as charity held her hips down continuing her assault on her clit. She lapped her up after and with a smug grin slid back up to meet   
Vanessa crashing there lips together. 

"Jesus Christ! Where did you learn that?" Vanessa had her up slung across her face, her chest heaving. 

"You learn a lot in a all girls catholic school" Charity laughed flicking Vanessa nipple. 

"Give me a minute to get my breath back and I'm all yours"

Charity was suddenly nervous of being naked in front of someone she actually liked. 

"Aye, you don't have to babe, its not a competition" 

"Hardly fair, if I don't try to give you an earth shattering orgasm like that" Vanessa kissed Charity and slid between her legs. 

Charity squeezed her eyes shut, ready for Vanessa to see the scars and suddenly not want to do this anymore. As Vanessa saw the scars scattering the tops of her thighs, some not that old, Vanessa looked up and could see the pain in   
Charity's face, she gently started kissing the area of her upper thigh, Charity moved her hands and watched Vanessa. She found her hand and linked there fingers together.

"Ness, please" Charity could feel all this emotion bubbling up and she wanted to stop it.

Vanessa was a lot more gentle than Charity had planned, she never felt like this before. She was whimpering and pleading Vanessa to go a little bit faster, just as Vanessa slipped two fingers inside to finish her off, it wasn't  
long before she was crying out with her back forming a perfect arch.

Vanessa clambered towards the pillows bringing the duvet with her before reaching out and switching off the lamp, laying her head on Charity's shoulder she began placing small kisses to her collarbone.

"Night Charity Dingle" She whispered

Charity was already asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charity woke up with a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. 

"For fuck sake!" She muttered, turning around to cuddle Vanessa.

The bed was empty. She had gone already, Charity lifted her head seeing if she'd left a note but there was nothing. She moved back to the otherside of the bed staring at the wall. Finally, she was actually happy to be waking up   
next to someone and they had left. She left a single tear fall down her cheek, before wiping it away viciously. 

"You're Charity Dingle, no happy ever afters, but you get back up and you get on with it! You have no need to be upset you knew her 5 fucking minutes" she muttered to herself, throwing a pillow across the room.  
sighing she thought about getting up, packing her stuff and going home, staying in bed til Tuesday when Ryan and Irene came home.

Her door creaked and she was expecting Molly wanted a low down and see how long until she would be up ready for the next party, but it wasn't Molly.

"Hi, I believe I made a promise of breakfast in bed" Vanessa spoke shyly walking over to the bed with some toast and a glass of water. She had put on Charity's top from yesterday and Charity dont think she had ever seen a better sight.

"You stayed" Charity whispered.

"Umm, yeah I thought that's what you wanted? Do you want some toast?" Vanessa blushed, hoping what Chairty said yesterday hadn't been a lie, she did want to get to know her.

"Sorry, yeah it's early, you shouldn't be out of bed! Come here!" Charity pulled back the duvet and tapped on the other side of the bed. Vanessa handed over the toast and water and climbed in, she took a bite and took a swig of water  
before placing them on the bedside table and cuddling close into Vanessa.

"I thought you left, I know it's bad! I woke up to the sound of someone dropping something in the kitchen, but didn't put two and two together. I'm so glad you stayed" Charity voice was barely audible, she reached up and placed a kiss   
on Vanessa lips. 

"I don't want to go anywhere" Vanessa replied.

They stayed in bed for the next few hours, watching some film Vanessa had found on Netflix. Charity had spent most of it cuddled into Vanessa drawing patterns into her skin, kissing her and touching her. She don't think she had ever felt   
this content in her life. 

" Do you know what has surprised me the most about all this?" Vanessa questioned

"Hmmm, the undeniable sexual chemistry and my irresistible charm?"

Vanessa poked Charity in the ribs making her squirm.

"No, how cuddly you are after sex" Vanessa teased

"Shut up, you have good sized pillows though" Charity winked settling back down onto Vanessa chest.

"What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, Molly is the ultimate party animal so if you fancy getting some stuff from yours and coming back out tonight? We could have a chilled night in. I've got a sitter for the weekend"

"We could go out for a few hours, and then come back here? I've got til Tuesday before I'm back to work in the evening"

" Sounds perfect babe, Do you wanna get a shower and we can head to yours?"

"Sure" Vanessa brow furrowed

"Don't worry I'm not going to stalk you, I'll wait outside. I'll stay a secret for a bit"

"It's not that, I was hoping you was getting in the shower with me?" Vanessa started to peck Charity's lips.

Chairty let out a chuckle "Oh, of course I am"

 

Vanessa hoped off the bed and ran towards the en-suite, Charity quick on her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! Nearly 200 hits in the first day! I'm so excited.
> 
>  
> 
> I've made a twitter so you can see updates, ideas and you can send me requests or feedback! My handle is @VFan19
> 
>  
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty minutes later and Charity had emerged for the en-suite with a towel wrapped around her head and one around her torso. She'd left Vanessa to wash her hair as they had already   
distracted each other quite a bit! She stepped out of the room and headed for the lounge, collecting her makeup and hair stuff. Molly was still draped across the sofa with little  
covering her modesty, she was awake and watching Charity ponder. Charity smiled at her and grabbed another blanket and placed it on her. 

 

"Thanks babe" Molly voice was hoarse, she cleared her throat " What are you doing today? Are you coming back out tonight?"   
"Of course, I'm just popping out for a little while with Ness, then we'll both come back and get ready for later"  
"Mmm, Ness, A nickname already"  
"Shut up Molly" Charity chuckled  
"Love you" Molly smirked as she turned back towards the TV and blew Charity a kiss.  
"Love you too Donut" Charity made her way back through to her bedroom to get ready for the day. 

 

Charity had opted to dry her hair and leave it naturally straight so when she got ready later she could curl it easier. She applied a minimal layer of makeup and got dressed into  
a hoodie, black jeans and slipped on her vans. 

Vanessa had dried her hair, a scraped it back into a ponytail, she had put on her jeans and shoes but was standing there in her bra.

 

"Babe, are you going out in just a bra or you going to put a t-shirt on?" Charity asked  
"I didn't bring any spare clothes with me. I only have my t-shirt I wore yesterday and I spilt a drink down it" Vanessa pouted  
"Put on one of my t-shirts or hoodies, I always well overpack babe!" Charity pointed to the pile of clothes on the chair 

 

Vanessa picked a yellow Superdry hoodie that wasn't Charity's favourite but it was very Vanessa.

"Now that suits you babe!"

Charity pecked Vanessa lips and shoved a few things in her pockets she might need.

"Ready?" Charity held her hand out to Vanessa  
"Yeah, let's go"  
"BYE MOLLY, SEE YOU SOON" She shouted through to the living room  
"BYE LOVER GIRLS" Molly responded

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a fifteen minute bus ride and 10 minute walk they had ended up on Vanessa street, there were small houses all in a row, the house was smaller than Charity's. She held onto Vanessa hand   
taking in the surroundings. 

"This is a nice area" Charity complimented  
"Yeah I guess, it's small. We use to live somewhere a lot bigger and a lot nicer" Vanessa shrugged  
"Why'd you move?"   
"Family stuff, it doesn't really matter now" Vanessa shook her head.

Charity just squeezed her hand and continued to walk, Vanessa would tell her when she is ready. 

"Do I look OK? I don't want mum finding a reason to kick off?"  
"Shit, babe you have a few love bites on your neck, pull your hood around a bit more" Charity adjusted her hood to hide them as best she could, she placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"Sorry, I'll wait here for you babe, don't be long"   
"I won't" Vanessa broke their hold and open the gate, wandering up the small path before putting her key in the door and slipping inside. 

It had easily been 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Vanessa coming back out, she turned to look at the door of the house, and then it opened, a middle aged woman walking towards  
the gate straight for Charity. Charity stood up and brushed down her knees. 

 

"Are ya some sort of animal?" this lady said with a thick Yorkshire accent.  
"Umm, No Miss Woodfield, not really" Charity replied  
"So what are the marks on me daughters neck?"

Then Vanessa come running out the door with a bag slung over her shoulder

"Mum, GO INSIDE!"  
"No, let me meet this little lesbian friend of yours! Why can't you just be normal Vanessa? No wonder your dad left us!"  
"NO MUM, DAD COULDN'T STAND YOU, HE LEFT YOU, I KNOW WHERE HE IS. I TALK TO HIM. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT WHO I AM, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE ME, NOW I AM GOING BACK WITH CHARITY AND   
I MIGHT COME HOME TUESDAY. I don't know anymore mum, but what you said to me inside and on the street was uncalled for and I shouldn't have to deal with that. Come on Charity" Vanessa   
grabbed her hand and moved up the street at a quick pace.

Once they were clear from her road, Charity began to slow Vanessa down and pulled her arm back until she had wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug. 

"Are you OK? What happened back there?"   
"I'm fine" she looked up at Charity through the tears in her eyes "I'll explain later, I promise but for now can we just get back?"  
"Shall we pick up a takeaway on the way back?"  
"Yes please" Vanessa smirked heading back towards the bus stop. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vanessa and Charity had opted for Nando's and picked up some for the girls back at the flat, they headed back and ate in the bedroom.

"Are you sure for going out tonight, we don't have to babe" Charity asked  
"Yeah, I don't have to stay here until Tuesday by the way, I can get a hotel"   
"We have to be out tomorrow morning, you can come back to mine, no need to waste money on a hotel"  
"Thankyou" Vanessa leaned across the bed and kissed Charity moving her plate off her lap and straddling her waist.

 

They continued there make out session for a while, getting lost in each other. They got ready for 7:30pm and started pre-drinks in the kitchen.  
Charity had managed to have a tidy up in the afternoon and she was all ready to head home.   
She pulled Molly aside and told her the plans she had. Molly nodded along and went back into the kitchen with the rest of the girls. 

 

"Ness, I'm going to head home tonight, is that alright? I don't want to wake up for check out tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, of course. No problem, how are you getting your things back?"  
"I'm going to grab a taxi there now and meet you in town"  
"OK." Vanessa shrugged and headed back towards the kitchen to join the girls.  
"Is all your stuff packed and ready to go babe?"  
A large grin appeared on Vanessa face   
"You were playing me?"  
"What do you mean babe?" Charity asked  
"I'm coming back with you, tonight?"  
"That's what we discussed early princess?" Charity's brow furrowed   
"I thought you meant you were heading home tonight as in I had to stay here or find somewhere else"   
"Don't be daft Ness"   
"My taxi's outside I will meet you at the club in an hour. You look dead gorgeous by the way" Charity said as Vanessa got on her tiptoes to meet Charity's lips. 

 

As Vanessa saw her through the door, she closed it and leant back against it biting her lips to stop the massive smile about to break out. This was turning out to be perfect.

 

When Charity arrived home, she didn't have much time before another taxi would pick her up to take her to the club. 

She moved into the kitchen first, taking out some paracetamol and two bottles of water before grabbing her bags and heading upstairs.   
She stripped her bed, emptied her bag, put on a wash, re-made her bed, and tidied the place up. She quickly grabbed some of Ryan's things and put them into his room, closing the door.  
Her phone started ringing in her back pocket, it was Irene she still had fifteen minutes until her taxi arrived so she was going to inform Irene about Vanessa. 

"Hi Irene"

"Hiya Love, I know you've got a busy weekend, I've just put Ryan down and thought we could have a little catch up?"

"Of course, how's he been? I'm really missing him!"

"He's been good, he enjoyed talking to you earlier. How was yesterday?"

"Irene, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, that sounds ominous, is it bad?"

"No no, I don't think so"

"I met somebody yesterday and we got on so well, well they have nowhere to stay and i wondered if they could crash here for a few nights. I know we have the golden rule, but I really like her Irene.  
She smart, funny, she goes to the same college and works in town"

"Are you sure this is my Charity? I've never heard you talk about anyone like that darling, what's her name?"

"Vanessa. Vanessa Woodfield."

"OK love. Well stay there until I'm home Tuesday and we can talk. I best go love, have a nice evening. See you soon"

"Thanks so much Irene. See you Tuesday. Love to you and Ryan. Bye"

She hung up and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Irene was so understanding and never even questioned her gender. Vanessa's mum was a bitch.   
She put her shoes on and headed for her taxi, she couldn't wait to bring Vanessa back home tonight. 

 

"Where you off to love?" The taxi driver asked  
"The Edge - Gay bar on the high street please mate" as they made there way out of her street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club, Jealous Vanessa and Late Night Deep Conversations....

Vanessa, Molly and the others arrived at the club in a mini bus. They jumped out and joined the queue, luckily it wasn't long and they got in and to the bar in 10 minutes. Vanessa pulled out her phone and sent a text to Charity

'I've got you a cocktail, we're at a booth near the bar. Dont be long babe x' She hit send and put the phone back in the clutch. Molly carried a tray of shots over to the table which was met by a cheer from the other girls. She passed one to  
Vanessa who knocked it back quickly. The DJ put on 'Saturday Night' and Vanessa was quickly dragged to the dance floor, she knew the moves to this one so happily danced along. A girl behind kept bumping into the back of her and Vanessa  
kept throwing evils over her shoulder trying to move away from her.

 

Charity moved into the bar and looked towards the bar and the booths situated nearby. She saw Vanessa and some dark haired woman, by the look on Vanessa faced she was clearly being bothered by this woman.  
Charity hurried across the dancefloor and slid her arm around Vanessa waist.  
"Hey Babe, Sorry I'm late. The taxi was late" She leant in and kissed Vanessa.  
"My Apologies, Ness, Who's this?" She stared at the woman with an outstretched hand but the woman moved away.  
"Thanks Charity, God I came onto the dancefloor with Molly and she kept bumping into the back of me, I kept giving her evils"  
"I saw babe, any who where's my drink?" She looked around the tables.  
"Come on" Vanessa dragged her towards their booth.

A couple of hours had passed and they had all had plenty to drink and where dancing away. Charity was far too hot and gestured to Vanessa and Molly she was going for a smoke. They nodded and headed over to the booth for a break. 

Molly and Vanessa knew of each other but very rarely spoke, however if Vanessa wanted anything to last with Charity, she needed to play nice with her best friend. 

"This is a great club!" Vanessa shouted over the music  
"Yeah it's one of the best gay bars up North, and I've been to a few! How are things with you and Charity? I have to say I am surprised she's kept you around this long, normally just a fuck and chuck with her, She seems really  
keen on you though, lucky girl" Molly smiled. Vanessa was sensing jealously. Lucky girl? Had Molly and Charity been a bit of an item?  
"Sorry, have you and Charity been a thing then?"  
"No, well not really. Odd fumble but she's my best friend"  
"Ok" Vanessa was jealous of Molly. Molly was jealous of Vanessa? This could cause a bit of head butting over Charity Dingle. 

 

Charity reappeared, stopping at the bar and getting some more drinks. She sat in between Vanessa and Molly, making chat with the both of them. Vanessa watched Molly interacting with Charity holding her leg for a little too long,  
side glances, over exaggerated laughs. She was purposely trying to wind Vanessa up. 

"Charity, I'm just nipping to the loo, won't be long." 

"Ok babe" Vanessa made her way through the crowds scrolling through her phone, she stopped on Charity's name and sent her another text. 

"I wanna head back now babe, I'm horny" She wasn't wasting time, this jealous streak set a fire inside of Vanessa.

As Charity read the text she chuckled and let Molly know she was heading home for the evening. 

"Molly, text me when you arrive home! Don't forget the keys needs to be handed back b 10:30am, ring me tomorrow. Love you" Charity gave her a drunken kiss on the lips and with a smack to her bum told her to behave herself.  
"Alright babe, Catch you later. Love you" Molly moved onto the dancefloor as Charity headed for the exit. 

 

She tried calling Vanessa as she walked outside the club and down towards the taxi rank, Vanessa must of gone ahead to get in the queue. As she walked passed the alleyway, she felt a tug to her shoulders and she turned round as quickly  
as she could, ready to defend herself, she caught sight of Vanessa pulling her in by the lapels of her jacket, although she had tensed up she relaxed and melted into the kiss, pushing Vanessa towards the wall, they were drunk, it was  
messy and it had Charity spinning she pulled away and gasped for air.  
"Where did that come from?" Charity asked Vanessa  
Vanessa grabbed her hand but said nothing pulling her up the street towards the Taxi Rank.

It was still relatively early and there was no queue for a taxi, they hoped into the first one and Charity buckled up

"Where to ladies?" the driver asked. Vanessa had already slid through to the middle and started kissing and sucking Charity's neck

"22 Park Gardens please mate" he nodded his approval and Vanessa slipped her hand between Charity's thighs.

They continued to kiss the entire way home, Charity couldn't think properly.

"Here we are girls" Charity and Vanessa broke the kiss and Vanessa stood out of the vehicle, Charity thanked the driver and pulled a note out of her wallet.

"Keep the change, cheers" She gave him a pat on the shoulder and climbed out the car. Vanessa stood against the garden wall, face lit up by the sunlight, eyes dark and breathing heavy. Charity opened the gate and gestured for Vanessa to  
follow. 

 

"Babe, did something happen in the club because that was a bit out of the blue?" Charity asked as she opened the door, flicking off her shoes and placing them on the shoe rack, Vanessa did the same.  
"No, I told you I was horny, and I still am so are you going to stand here talking all night or are you going to take me upstairs?"Vanessa stepped forward sliding her hand down the front of Chairty's trousers cupping her sex.  
Charity moaned "Oh god, you're feisty when your horny babe" Charity squeezed her eyes shut as Vanessa began circling her clit up and down.  
"Upstairs or shall I take you here?" Vanessa took a chunk of Charity's neck into her mouth wanting to leave a mark.  
"Oooo, fuck it, here Vanessa please"  
Vanessa got faster, whispering things in Charity's ear, Charity had grabbed the bottom of the banister, her back pressed u against the sideboard.  
"OH MY GOD" Charity was sure she was waking the neighbours, she was thankful Irene wasn't home or the amount of trouble she would get in. Her knees went weak and blood rushed to her ears, she was sure she was about to collapse but Vanessa  
pushed her further back holding her up against the side. Charity took a few minutes to come around and kissed Vanessa.  
She tugged her hand and they made there way to Charity's room, removing there clothes and falling onto the bed. They spent hours taking each other in, it was a mix between rough and gentle and they were both definitely on cloud nine. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa was drawing light patterns over Charity's stomach, they were huddled together with her head on Charity's shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened this morning?" Charity questioned, she felt Vanessa freeze before letting out a shaky breath and pushing her hair back off her face.  
"It's nothing really, Mum doesn't like my life choices, My dad left a good few years ago, she blames me. I wanted to get out for a while, I've just never had the guts to leave, I don't think I want to go back not now. She made her feelings very clear,  
I'll sort something out"  
"Life's shit babe aye" Charity knew she was never good at being sympathetic "I spoke to Irene this evening"  
"Who's Irene?" Vanessa lifted her head looking up at Charity  
"She's my 'guardian' so to say, she lives here with me and Ryan. My dad threw me out when me mum died. Irene was just always there and she's great with Ryan. She gave me a second chance at this thing. Life. Anyway, I told her about  
you and I got a much better reaction then you did, however when she comes home I don't think she'll be too happy with this mark on me neck either" Charity nudged Vanessa  
"Sorry, so what did she say?" Vanessa looked sheepish  
"She said she'd never heard me talk about anyone like that before and we can stay here until Tuesday, when she comes back and we can discuss some arrangements. This house is mine, I asked Irene to move in with me when we got a bigger  
place through council, but it's her home too and we always had this rule" Charity explained  
"This place is all yours? You have your own house at eighteen? Your room is lovely by the way, very modern"  
"When you have a baby and are registered homeless, you get a lot of help underage"  
"I see, Will I meet Ryan? Can you tell me about him?"  
"Of course, he's down Harrogate with Irene this weekend, he'll be home Tuesday too. I'll tell you all about him, but I want to know stuff about you, so we can help you as much as we can. Irene's always a stickler for rules and she wouldn't  
want you running away from home and living here without an explanation to your mum. You told your mum you spoke to your dad, is he close by? do you see him?"  
"I've not seen him for two years, we text occasionally. He lives in a Village near Hotton. Emmerdale. Do you know it?"  
"Babe, my uncle has a farm on Emmerdale. Me cousins live down there. We could take a trip on Monday. You could talk to your dad let him know what's going on and I can go see some of the family. Are you up for it?" Charity asked.  
"Yeah, alright. Let's visit Emmerdale on Monday. For now can we stick on some rubbish telly and go to sleep"  
"Sounds good babe" Charity flicked off the lamp and gave Vanessa a kiss, wrapping herself around her. She didn't even see what Vanessa had put on before she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Hope you are all enjoying. I have a few chapters planned out and are writing them up.
> 
> Don't forget those Kudos and Comments!
> 
>  
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Dinner and Start of there Emmerdale visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload all of the Emmerdale visit into one chapter, however time is running out for the day and I wanted to upload before I left the office. Here it is. Next chapter will be up tomorrow 
> 
>  
> 
> XO VanityFan19

Vanessa and Charity had a chilled Sunday. Charity chatted to Irene and Ryan on the phone. They watched a movie and headed to the pub for a Sunday Roast. 

 

"The Swan does the best Sunday roast. I love working there Sunday afternoons, they always save a plate for the staff to take home!" Charity told Vanessa as they walked through the streets hand in hand.   
"Well, I'm starving and can't wait to try it" placing a kiss to her cheek they headed inside the pub and towards the tables. 

 

"Charity, my love! How are you having a good weekend off?"  
"Yeah its been good Nigel. This is Vanessa. Vanessa this is Nigel, best boss this side of Leeds"  
"I'm flattered Miss Dingle, what drinks can I get you?"  
"I'll have a bottle of pinot and two glasses?" Charity turned to Vanessa "Sorry, babe do you want something else?"  
"Yeah, can i have thatcher's gold as well please?"  
"You old enough love?" Nigel asked  
"Oh, yeah sorry I have some ID in my handbag" Vanessa was flustered looking in her bag.  
"I'm joking, I know our Charity wouldn't let underage girls in here. Feisty one this one" Nigel pointed to Charity and she stuck out her tongue

"Nigel, behave. Go sit down Ness, I'll bring them over" Charity suggested. Vanessa turned looking for a small table preferably in the corner and took her bag and coat off and took a seat. 

"Who's that Charity? Don't think about trying to break my heart!" Nigel whispered

"Oh give over Nig, I met her this weekend, we've really hit it off"  
"My god, the mighty Charity Dingle sharing feelings? You feeling ok love?" Nigel placed her hand to Charity's forehead.  
"You're such a wind up merchant Nigel! I wanted to talk to you about Shifts. With the summer holidays coming up and I'm taking Ryan to look at some Nursery's, I just wondered if I could pick up some more shifts  
maybe the mornings and afternoons as well"   
"Of course chick. I will put some available shifts out back and just pick up which ones you want. Where is Ryan today?"  
"He's gone for a trip down Harrogate with Irene. They're having a great time"  
"Right get back to your girl over there. I'll see you Wednesday evening"  
"Thanks, see you Wednesday"

Charity made her way over to the table with her wine, and took a seat opposite Vanessa  
"Sorry, I was just asking him about some shifts and things. He thinks himself as a bit of a joker that one. Sorry if he embarrassed you" Charity grabbed Vanessa hand across the table.   
"No, it's fine. Do you want to take a look at the menu"  
"It's ok, I know it inside out anyway"

A middle aged woman approached the table 

"Hi Charity, Hello Love" the lady acknowledged both the girls.   
"Hi Dianne"  
"Are you feeling better? Nigel was just saying you were feeling a bit odd"  
"Don't listen to him! He's winding me up!" Charity rolled her eyes  
"Ok darling. Introduce us to your friend" She looked at Vanessa and then back at Charity.  
"This is Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Dianne. Nigel's wife and the Landlady of this place"  
"Nice to meet you" Vanessa smiled. She was in awe all these people seemed to know Charity people kept glancing over at the table, throwing smiles, she was obviously a popular employee. 

Dianne took there orders, told them it wouldn't be long and left squeezing Charity's shoulder as she walked past. 

"Was this a mistake?" Charity asked not looking at Vanessa.  
"Eh?"Vanessa replied  
"Bringing you to my place of work on the first date, meeting everyone, listening them all wind me up about 'feelings'"   
Vanessa proper laughed, Charity's head shot up and she couldn't help but laugh too.   
"I didn't know this was a first date, but I'm very pleased you took me here."

There dinner arrived, they shared the bottle of wine and a pudding. They put there coats on and headed to the bar to pay the bill.   
A younger lad came over to them   
"Nigel said you were feeling odd. What's up chicken?" He had a cocky grin  
"Fuck off Dale, I'll have the bill please"

 

She rolled her eyes at Vanessa, paid and left. They walked down the street watching the sunset over the hills, there hands swinging lightly between them. 

"Why did everyone saying you were feeling odd?" Vanessa asked lightly  
"I never show interest in people, never show many feelings. Its like a family in there and we all love to wind each other up"

As they got to Charity's gate it swung opened and Charity pulled out her keys, she kissed Vanessa attempting to deepen it before Vanessa pulled away. 

"No way Miss Dingle. I don't have sex on the first date" Vanessa giggled pushing past her into the house.

Charity was hot on her tail, chasing her up the stairs. "You cheeky cow!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vanessa alarm sounded and Charity grunted pushing herself further under the duvet and into Vanessa side. 

"Come on babe, we want to get the bus for 10:30"

Charity flicked the covers off and made her way into the bathroom throwing her hair into a messy bun and turning the shower on. 

They were both ready to leave by 10:15. Charity decided to keep her hair up which exposed the rather dark mark Vanessa had left on her neck. 

"Charity, you can't go like that. you need to cover it up!" Vanessa pleaded  
"Oh, so you make the mark but don't want me to show it off with pride?" Charity winked   
"Stop it" She threw charity a scarf that she placed round her next. 

"Will this do your majesty?" She kissed Vanessa and moved downstairs, putting her trainers on and heading for the bus stop.

 

They arrived in Emmerdale a little after 11:00am. They stood at the bus stop , unsure on what to do now. 

"Come to the farm, I'll ask where your dad lives and then you can spend some time with him" Charity suggested 

They made the walk up to Zak and Lisa's. Knocking on the door and heading in. She froze. Cain was sat on the sofa. Why was he here? She thought he'd moved away.

 

"Charity darling, how are you doing. Where's Ryan?" Lisa asked as they stepped over the threshold.  
"Oh, he's gone out with Irene. I'm in the area with a friend. Where's Uncle Zak?" She asked, her eyes not moving from Cain.   
"I think he's out back with the pigs love, go have a look. Can i get you a tea or anything?"  
"No thanks, I wont be long and I'll come back and we can talk. CHAS IM HERE, COME DOWN AND SEE ME IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" She called up the stairs on the way to the door.

 

"Uncle Zak, do you where Frank Clayton lives?" she called into the garden  
"Hello pet" he embraced her into a hug. "Aye, he lives down Tug Ghyll with his wife and daughter, why?"  
Charity froze again. "Just a friend knows him, I'll be back up soon. We can all have a catch up"  
She walked through the living room again, stopping at the stairs and calling up to Chas.  
"CAFE TEN MINUTES CHAS, see you soon Lisa" She smiled hugging her Auntie and heading for Tug Ghyll .

"Why don't you ask him to meet you at the Café, that way I wont be far away, I'm meeting Chas there for a catch up?" Charity asked whilst moving to Tug Ghyll at record speed  
"Yeah OK, Are you okay? You're acting a bit strange?"  
Charity stopped and turned round walking back towards Vanessa. She saw Cain by the entrance of Zak and Lisa heading towards the mechanics. She grabbed Vanessa and kissed her in full force.  
"I'm fine babe" She said after she pulled back "Just saw someone I didn't want too"

 

She stopped outside the door and wrapped it pretty hard. A man came and started to unlock the door. Vanessa looked back at Charity and she gave her a nod of encouragement

"Teeny, what are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too dad, Can you come over to the Café I need to speak to you" Vanessa rolled her eyes  
"Sorry just shocked love. I'll be there in ten minutes"  
"Thanks" Vanessa smiled as she stepped back and made her way over the Café grabbing onto Charity's hand on the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Charity and Vanessa enter the café, they both take a seat on the sofa. An older woman makes her way over. 

 

"Hi Charity, long time no see, how are you?"

"Not bad Brenda, Can I have a orange juice and a bacon roll please? Ness? What do you want?"

"I'll just have a tea please, I'm not hungry"

Vanessa was staring off into space chewing on her fingers. She was nervous to see her dad after all this time and if he reacted anything like his mother, she would have no one. 

Charity feels a slap to the back of her head, she looks round and Chas is smiling down at her. 

"What brings you to this neck of the woods Char?"

"Don't call me that Chastity, let's sit there. If you need me Ness just give me a nod yeah?" She looks at Vanessa and gives her a reassuring squeeze to the knee.

Charity and Chas sit down at the table nearest the sofa so she can listen in to the conversation and possibly intervene if needed.

"Who's that?" Chas nods towards Vanessa  
"Never mind who that is, what the fuck is Cain Dingle doing in Emmerdale? Why didn't you tell me?" Charity hissed  
"Chill your boots, he's only been back a few weeks. Something happened in France, so he come here and got a job in the garage. Why is it an issue, he's your cousin?"  
"Yes Chas, my cousin who I bloody slept with! It doesn't matter, I just wasn't expecting to see him again, never mind in Lisa's living room!"  
"Sorry, I should of said something. Are you listening?" Charity clicked her finger in front of Charity's face

Charity was watching as Frank entered the Café as Vanessa stood up, gave him a hug and sat back down again. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm worried about her that's all. Tell me about Frank Shankly?"

"Why?" Chas asked  
"She's my friend" pointing to Vanessa " That's her dad left the family home for another woman, Vanessa's mums a right cow so I suggested she met with her dad. Not sure she knows about her sister though."  
"Well, you know what I know. Tracy's 16, bit of a bitch, they live in Tug Ghyll, Frank works in the factory. That's all I know Charity. Who's Vanessa, never heard of her before?"  
"I went to Pride at the weekend, we met there, hit it off and haven't left each other since" She gave a chuckle and thinking they haven't been separated in well over 48 hours.   
"Charity and Vanessa sitting in a tree" Chas began singing  
"Just stop right there!" Charity raised her voice and Chas signalling her to shut up.

They carried on chatting away talking about different things. Charity stealing the odd glance over to Frank and Vanessa. 

 

"What made you pop down to the village? Is everything OK Teeny?"  
"No dad. Me and mum have had a massive falling out and I don't want to return home"  
"What was the argument about?"  
"I went to Leeds Saturday, crashed at a friends flat, went home Sunday to pick up some stuff and she went ballistic, throwing things, went outside and started screaming at my friend. Telling me I was the reason you   
left, I wasn't normal. I don't deserve to be spoken to like that" Vanessa wiped away the few tears that began to fall.  
"That's terrible Ness, Did this 'friend' so happen to be a girl?" Frank asked  
"Yeah" Vanessa hung her head refusing to make eye contact.  
"As long as you're happy Teeny , I will never care about their gender. Do you need to stay here? Do you need money? How can I help?"  
"Thanks dad. I just wanted you to know, I'm fine for money and I have somewhere to stay. I guess I wanted reassurance that this wasn't my fault"  
"Of course it wasn't Vanessa, I love you with all my heart, things weren't working with your mum. We were seeing other people. I had to leave and I regret leaving you behind. I wish I could of brought you to live with Me, Sandra and  
Tracy"  
"Who's Tracy?"  
"She my daughter, well technically step-daughter" Frank explained,  
"Right" Vanessa replied

The door to the Café swung open with a load of noise and commotion two teenagers raced in. They stopped when they saw all eyes on them. 

"Dad?" Tracy said "Who's this?"

"Alright Charity?" Cain smirked

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa seemed keen to get to know Tracy, they all stayed talking at the table for a good half an hour. 

Charity walked over to the table 

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm going to head to Zak and Lisa's for a bit babe, Call me or come up there when you're done."

"Ok, thanks. I won't be long. We need to head back soon" Vanessa squeezed Charity's hand. 

As she exited the Café, Cain was jogging behind her. 

"Talk to me Charity"

"NO CAIN, You broke my heart. You got me pregnant and left for France, leaving me here young, scared and alone. Five years, you disappear for not a text, letter or anything, and then I turn up and you're sat at Wishing Well Cottage without  
a care in the world. I have responsibilities now Cain. A child to bring up, a house and a job. You're a mess and I don't want to see you. Not now, not again" Charity let the tears fall down her face this was so hard.

Cain stepped closer to her.   
"You kept our baby. Can I see her? What's she like? What's her name?"  
"No Cain. My Dad took her away, I don't know where she is. I'm a mother to a little boy. He's not yours, clearly. Sorry, I was thirteen and alone. A baby wasn't high on the list of priorities. You've been back a few weeks, but didn't bother to ask then? I didn't not keep our daughter!" Charity started to walk away, wiping her tears.  
"You must be a slut then, if you already have another kid running around." Cain scoffed  
"I beg your pardon?" Charity face was one of pure rage as she turned around and walked back down towards Cain. Just as Vanessa, Tracy and Frank had come out of the Café  
She stopped right in front of Cain faces and screamed "NO CAIN! You got shipped off to France, I got kicked out, I had to eat, I had to find somewhere warm. I had sex with men for money, found a 'nice' guy thought he'd help  
turns out he just raped me everyday for almost a year, so no I wouldn't say I was a slut Cain, but I'd say your one massive asshole" She smacked him and walked away, not noticing Vanessa outside the Café.

 

"What was that all about?" Tracy asked Vanessa.  
"I have no clue but I need to go, I will come and see you guys again soon. Don't forget to text me Tracy and we can go shopping" She gave them both a hug and walked towards the bus stop where Charity had plonked herself down.  
As she reached the bus stop, she grabbed Charity's hand tightly

"Please, don't ask me to explain V"  
"No, let's just go home, hey" The bus arrived and they made there way back into Leeds. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back to Charity's house, Vanessa dropped her bag and shoes making her way up the stairs. Charity walked into the living room and slumped on the couch. She wasn't crying anymore but she felt so empty, she hadn't said it   
out loud for so long, it was the part of her life she was forgetting and she didn't want a constant reminder, she didn't want the pity, she didn't want the stares from being an underaged mum, she didn't want the names. 

 

Charity listened to hear what Vanessa was doing, she had held her hand the whole way back but didn't say a word. She was pottering about upstairs in and out of the bathroom. She was running a bath. Ten minutes later, she heard her coming  
down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped in front of Charity and held out her hand, she took the hand and allowed herself to be taken up the stairs. Vanessa stopped outside the bathroom, helping Charity to remove all her   
clothes, putting them into the washing basket. She kissed her cheek.  
"Get in babe"

Charity got into the bath and submerged herself into the bubbles. She looked up at Vanessa who was already down to her underwear.   
"Shuffle forward" Charity moved forward allowing Vanessa to slot in behind her, her arms instantly wrapping around her waist, pressing soft kisses to her back. They stayed like that for a while in silence.

"I will tell you one day Ness. Just not now. I was doing so well with forgetting but he just brought it all back up" she sniffled  
"I'll wait until your ready darling"

They got out the bath and straight into bed, ready for another night of cuddles, Charity drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, all the crying had exhausted her.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa was the first to wake on Tuesday Morning. She knew Irene was coming home today and she wanted to make sure all the house was tidy and she put a wash on. She had a feeling Charity was not a morning person, so she gave her a   
kiss on the cheek and moved out of bed, letting her sleep for a while. She slipped a dressing gown off the door and made her way downstairs. She began tidying the kitchen collecting up all the washing up and rubbish over the last few  
days. She had just finished washing up when her pocket started buzzing, it was her mother. She thought about not answering but that wouldn't help, she pressed accept just in time.

"Hi Mum." She spoke  
"Have you thought about your actions?" Her mum replied  
"I'm good mum, thanks for asking. Have you thought about yours?"  
"Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield, you do good to remember who you are talking too"  
"Mum, I've not spoke to you in 2 days. You haven't texted to see if I'm OK and the way you spoke to me was wrong. I shouldn't be made to feel like mum! Its not fair!" Vanessa stamped her foot, forgetting Charity was upstairs in bed.  
"Well you disappeared, just like your father Vanessa" She swore she could hear her mum crying  
"That wasn't my fault and neither is this. I'll come and pick some stuff up later mum" With that she ended the call tossing her phone onto the sofa, she continued tidying the house.

A little over two hours later and there still wasn't a peep. Vanessa had cleaned the living room, kitchen, dining room and bathroom. She just wanted to make the bed and out some of there stuff away in the bedroom. It was nearing 10:15,  
Irene would be back by 11am. She made her and Charity a cup of tea and carried it up the stairs. She placed he cup on the bedside table and knelt in front of Charity deciding to wake her with soft kisses. She started at her head, then   
her nose, eyes, cheek and mouth. Placing the second kiss to Charity's mouth, she felt her respond and tug Vanessa towards her on the bed.  
"Charity, Irene will be home soon and I don't want to make a bad first impression!" Vanessa tried to wiggle free of Charity's grip.  
"Five minutes babe, just a cuddle for five minutes"  
"Fine" Vanessa admitted defeat and wrapped herself around Charity's body.

"Mum rung earlier" Vanessa confessed  
"hmm, what did she say?" Charity placed a kiss to Vanessa hair  
"Nothing, I said I'd go and get some stuff later" Vanessa shrugged "Let's get dressed and wait for Irene" Vanessa moved off Charity and began to get ready for the day. 

 

Once they were dressed and Vanessa had finishing tidying the bedroom. They made there may downstairs to wait for Irene and Ryan.  
"Babe, you didn't have to tidy up. I would have done that" Charity looked out the window to see Irene's car pulling up as she got out. "She's back"

Charity went to open the front door and continued straight down the path, getting Ryan from the car and spinning him round. Vanessa watched on through the window, she felt lucky to see all these sides to Charity.

 

"Hello Baby Boy! I missed you! Have you been good for Irene?" Charity cooed. 

"As always" Irene wrapped her arm around Charity's shoulder as Charity leant in. 

"Thanks Irene, Vanessa's in the living room. She's really nervous" Charity laughed.

Carrying Ryan through the front door and into the living room, Vanessa stood up. She gave Ryan a little wave and shook his hand.  
"Hello Little Man, I've heard a lot about you" Ryan just giggled grabbing onto the ends of Charity's hair.  
"You must be Irene, I've heard a lot about you too. I'm Vanessa" She stretched out her hand which Irene ignored  
"Hello Vanessa, I've heard some stuff about you, but I think we need to hear some more" She embraced Vanessa into a hug which made Vanessa smile.  
"Charity put Ryan down for his nap, I'll stick the kettle on and we can have a chat" Irene shouted pottering around the kitchen.   
"I'll be back in a bit babe" Charity made her way for the stairs with Ryan on her hip. She moved back towards Vanessa and kissed her square on the lips,flashing her a cheeky smile.  
"Do you need any help Irene?" Vanessa asked placing her hand to her mouth.  
"No love, you take a seat, I'll be through in a minute"

Vanessa took a seat on the sofa, taking the time to look around the living room. They hadn't spent much time in there this weekend. There were photos of Charity, Ryan, Irene and a few of her friends and Vanessa was guessing family.   
There was a corner with a few toys of Ryan, and telly on the wall. Two sofas and a little armchair tucked in the corner. It was all quite cosy and Vanessa thought how good it would look at Christmas time with all the decorations up.

Irene wandered back through with a tray of tea and biscuits and set it down on the coffee table before taking a seat in the armchair.

Vanessa made her tea and thanked Irene.

"Bit of a tough time lately chick?" Irene asked  
"Yeah I guess, you could say that. Its not been all bad"  
"Aye, Our Charity has her moments huh? She's got a heart of gold somewhere through the icy exterior"  
"I know, I think she's starting to thaw. It really has been a bit of a crazy few days. Good crazy but yeah crazy" Vanessa smiled  
"So what's happened with your mum?" Irene pushed  
"My dad left a few year ago, she blamed me for that, said I wasn't normal and that's what made him leave" Vanessa frowned  
"Because you like girls? She thinks your dad left because you're seeing a girl?" Irene asked  
"Yeah, It's a sin in her eyes, but I spoke to dad and he's absolutely fine with it. I saw him just yesterday and we are meeting again soon"  
"Does he live close by?"   
"Yeah, Emmerdale"  
"You went to Emmerdale?"  
"Yeah. Me and Charity went down there yesterday, stayed a while and came home"  
Irene just nodded, she didn't seem very impressed but left it at that.

Charity came back through to the living room, immediately tensing the tension in the room  
"Out like a light, that drive always knackers him" she laughed. She took a seat next to Vanessa and put her hand on her knee, she looked at Irene. 

"Look, Irene I've been thinking about Vanessa staying here for a while. With the summer holidays coming up and Ryan being able to start at Nursery. I'll pick up some more shifts at the pub, Vanessa works too. We'll split all the bills,  
and if things aren't working in a few weeks and any of us are unhappy we can talk about it again? Is that ok?" Charity looked to Irene  
"That's fine by me. Just take things slow guys. Don't ruin this because you've had no choice but be stuck together" Irene smiled but it was haphazard.  
"What's wrong with you?"   
"Why did you go to Emmerdale? I told you to stay away from there for a while. To meet Chas in Leeds, Hotton or Bradford but stay away from Emmerdale. Its bad news Charity and you don't need history repeating itself" Irene shouted,   
Vanessa had tensed up next to Charity. Charity let out a laugh.  
"HAHA, You knew? You knew he had come back and didn't want me to visit in case I bumped into him and he started asking questions. I went there for Vanessa not for me. I saw Zak, Lisa, Chas and Cain. He was there and I didn't have a clue and  
do you know what Irene. I wish it had stayed that way, I didn't want to see him, but we're both in the wrong!" Charity argued back  
"I was protecting you from the hurt Charity"   
"I understand that but sometimes I need to be treated like an adult Irene" with that she left the living room and up the stairs.  
Irene put her head in her hands, Vanessa excused herself and followed Charity up the stairs. 

"Charity, what was that all about?"  
"It doesn't matter babe, I'm going to take Ryan to the park for a while, quickly pop to the pub and see what shifts I can pick up. You stay here and I'll see you soon" Charity placed a kiss to Vanessa's head.  
"I'll get a cab home to pick up somethings Charity, I'll see you later"  
Charity grunted a response and picked up Ryan careful not to wake him up yet, she placed him in his pram. She pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text. She made her way to the living room  
"Irene, I'm popping out to run some errands. Vanessa needs to pop home and get some stuff, can you give her a lift or help her organise a cab. Cheers" She was beyond angry with Irene but still placed a kiss on her head as she left.

She shut the front door and made her way towards the pub, she was going to pick up her shifts for the week, meet Molly and head for the park with Ryan.

 

Molly was sat on the wall outside the pub throwing some stones into an ash tray. She saw Charity walking over and jumped down she gave Charity a hug and waved at a now awake Ryan.

"What's up kid? Vanessa dumped you already?" she grinned  
"What? NO. We're not together officially. Its Irene, we had a bit of a bust up"  
"I'll wait here with Ryan, you go get your shifts and we can talk at the park"

 

Vanessa had popped back to her house, thankfully Irene had given her a lift. On the way they drove past the park at the top of the road, she spotted Ryan's buggy. She saw Charity, Ryan and who was with them? She realised, it was Molly.  
She was annoyed Charity hadn't asked her to come to the park and opted to meet Molly instead, she panicked there was something going on between them and decided to give Charity a call when she arrived back, then she could explain later   
what happened in the club.

Charity and Molly were stood by the swings, Molly pushing Ryan and catching his feet.   
"Cain's back has been for a few weeks, staying with Uncle Zak. Irene knew and didn't tell me, told me she wanted me to stay away from Emmerdale. I'm 18 years old Molly, I have child and a house yet he still treats me like a child" Charity  
explained.  
"How do you know he's back? You know Irene can be a nightmare but she always has your best interests at heart"  
"I saw him, Me and Vanessa went to Emmerdale. He followed me out the Café, started asking about his daughter, I screamed at him, he called me a slut and then I slapped him and we got the bus back"   
"You took Vanessa to Emmerdale, to meet your family?" Molly was surprised, she'd met Chas but had never been taken to Emmerdale.  
"No, her dad lives in Emmerdale and she had a fight with her mum. She's had nowhere to go, not really, she doesn't want to go back home." Just then her phone started ringing "Speaking of the devil"

Charity answered the phone and wondered out of ear shot.  
"Hey Babe, you alright?"  
"Where are you Charity?" came Vanessa blunt reply.  
"Just at the park with Ryan. I'll be home soon, Ryan will want to be fed"  
"Why wont you just tell me your with Molly? I've seen you on the way back from Mums. Is there something going on between you two? I ain't assed Charity but just be honest with me!"  
"Woah, buttercup chill your boots. Why would you think something was going on? I just wanted to talk to her about earlier. Sorry I should of said. I didn't know it would be an issue! Jesus Ness!"  
"No it's not an issue, I'll explain later. Have a good time, sorry for snapping"  
"Ok, you can trust me V, she's my best friend. I'll speak to you when I'm home. Bye"  
"Bye"

 

Charity had to admit she was hurt by Vanessa accusation, they hadn't known each other long and it was like she wasn't trusted, they weren't an official couple or anything so what would it matter!  
She made her way back over to Molly and Ryan and Molly saw her face of thunder. 

"You in the dog house?" Molly smirked  
"No, she doesn't control me. Ryan shall we go to the play house?"  
They walked off and sat in the play house. Ryan opting to play on the music bars.

"You ok?" Molly rubbed Charity's shoulder  
"Yeah, everything's just gone crazy. I don't know how much more I can handle Molly. I was used to college, work and Ryan. Over one weekend, I've got Vanessa, Cain's back and still juggling all the other things. Uhh! Why  
isn't life simple" she looked up, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall.  
"You're doing amazing Charity! Everyone can see that"  
Charity looked at Molly "really?"  
"Really. You're amazing." Molly gave her a warm smile. Charity surged forward and connected her lips to Molly, she instantly responded and they kissed for a minute before Charity scrambled to her feet.  
"I'm so sorry, Molly I shouldn't have done that. I have to go. Come on Ryan" Charity left the play house and made her way out of the park.  
Molly got to her feet and ran after her.  
"Look, it's fine Charity. I won't say anything. Go home, have a nice evening and text me later" She hugged Charity and head in the opposite direction. Charity looked up, she felt so guilty. She took a deep breath and carried on  
towards the house.

When she arrived home, she carried on with her evening as best as possible, making Ryan his dinner, bathing him and putting him to bed. When she come downstairs, Vanessa had made a start on there dinner, they hadn't talked since Charity arrived home.  
Charity walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Vanessa waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, Vanessa leaned back into Charity. They stayed like that for a few minutes just swaying with each other.  
"Just Bangers and Mash for dinner, is that alright?"  
"Fine. Afterwards we'll have a little chat yeah?"  
"OK, Irene dinners ready" Vanessa called through, she turned in Charity's arms and placed a quick kiss to her nose. Charity let go and Vanessa set about dishing the dinner up. 

"Thanks Vanessa" Irene and Charity said as she passed them there plates. They sat at the table and ate there dinner.

"Irene, I'm taking Ryan to view a couple of Nursery's in the morning, I have the last college assignment of the year due so I'll pop to the library and then I've got a shift from 5 'til close. Are you ok to watch him?"  
"Busy day love, of course I can. I'm working an early so should be home around 3. What are you up to tomorrow Vanessa?"  
"I have to be signed off of college for the holidays, and then I'm working in the afternoon. I'll probably get back around 8:30"  
"Ok darling, make sure you take a key. Charity will sort you one out. Thanks for dinner. I'm off to bed. Night girls"  
"Nun-night" they both said in unison.

 

Charity and Vanessa cleaned up from dinner, putting the dishwasher on and heading up to bed.

"Sorry for snapping earlier" Vanessa said  
"Why did you then?"  
"Molly said something to me the other night at the club, it made me jealous. I thought you had something going and then when you didn't say you was with her, I thought you was hiding something. I'm not good at all this Charity  
and I really like you, I don't want to mess this up"  
"Babe, you have to trust me. I'm not good with all of this either, I like you too and feel like we have already been married years! What did Molly say to you, why didn't you ask me?"  
"I didn't want it to be a big deal. We both were doing our own thing before this, I didn't want to you to think I was jealous after the first night. She said something about me being lucky, because you're usually a fuck and chuck girl.   
That you two had had the odd fumble."  
Charity laughed, she knew Molly and she knew she was just testing Vanessa, to see her reaction. Charity looked at Vanessa her eyebrow perfectly arched, she didn't look impressed.  
"She winding you up honestly treacle. We've had a few kisses, she's my best friend. I'm not shagging her and definitely not at a park with my son present! Its just everything's happening so quick and when things get tough I run.   
I met Molly because I wanted advice. I don't want to run Vanessa, not anymore, not from you"  
"Can you forgive me?" Vanessa pouted

They met in the bed kissing each other passionately, sliding down onto the bed. Charity moved in between Vanessa's legs  
"You're going to have to keep quiet babe. We can't wake up Ryan or Irene" Vanessa looked Charity directly in the eyes and bit down on the pillow, Charity moaned and began her assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates have been a little bit slower! Work has been busy and I've been writing when I can.   
> Not sure if I'll be able to upload over the weekend but I will get a chapter up tomorrow and then I will sneak up to the office if I have time.  
>  Thanks for all the Kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @VFan19
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Vanity, SO MUCH FLUFF, Blackpool!
> 
>  
> 
> *I just wanted to say, this is Younger Vanity but set now, I thought it would be cool to look into what it would be like if they were teens now rather than in the 90's hence the mention of Instagram and things*

A few weeks passed and they got into a routine. They were all working, looking after Ryan and spending as much time together as possible. Apart from the little hiccup about Molly, Charity and Vanessa had been getting on like a house   
on fire. Charity was going to make it official soon, seeing as they were living together, met most of each others friends and a few members of their families.

 

Charity had been doing as many shifts as she could at the pub, she wanted to save for a little weekend away and Christmas would come round quick and she wanted money for that. Ryan had started at a special pre-school that would help with his   
speech and movement, he was making really good progress and everyone was beyond proud.

"We have the weekend off work baby, do you fancy doing something?" Vanessa asked on a rare evening together, Irene wasn't home yet and Ryan was already in bed. They had decided to grab a bath together and then get an earlyish night.

"I'm going to speak to Irene, I have a few ideas. I want them to be a surprise" Charity started to kiss Vanessa neck and back bringing her hands around the front, grabbing her boobs and pinching her nipples.  
Vanessa eagerly dropped back against Charity and parted her legs, letting out a content sigh.  
Charity's hand disappeared under the water between Vanessa's leg. Charity had found out over the weeks that Vanessa loved it when she teased and whispered dirty things in her ear, it turned them both on.  
It never took long for Vanessa to be a blubbering mess when Charity really got started. She was moaning and swearing, water splashing up and over the sides of the bath.

"Oh Charity, I'm about to cum. Don't stop"

"IM BACK GIRLS!" Irene called up the stairs. Charity immediately clasped her hand over Vanessa mouth "Stay quiet baby, I'm not going to stop"  
"Hi Irene, We won't be long just finishing up in the bath, dinners in the oven" Charity shouted back whilst continuing to circle Vanessa clit. Vanessa was breathing heavy against her hand, shaking her head at Charity but as promised  
Charity didn't stop until Vanessa was coming against her, she let out a deep groan that lasted a while, she fell against Charity and started to giggle.  
She slapped Charity's arm playfully.  
"Babe, as good as that was. We have to be careful"  
"Well you kept quiet didn't you and I definitely didn't hear you complaining just then" Charity smiled and moved Vanessa forward to get out of the bath. They wrapped themselves in towels and moved into the bedroom. Charity put on some PJ's, she kissed Vanessa and headed downstairs to talk   
to Irene and make her and Vanessa a cuppa.

 

As she entered the living room, Irene was on the sofa watching some telly and eating her dinner.   
"Good day love?"  
"Yeah" Charity gave her a wide smile and headed into the kitchen flicking the kettle on, she walk back into the living room.   
"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy kid, she's really good for you"  
"I know, I don't think I've ever felt this happy before" Every time she thought back to Vanessa she couldn't help the massive grin that spread across her face.   
"I was thinking about going away this weekend Irene, We all have the weekend off? I look at a few hotels and apartments in Blackpool? I thought head down Friday morning and head home Monday"  
"That's a great idea. Do you want me to have Ryan or are you taking him?"  
"No, all of us. Me,Ness,Ry and you"  
"Really? You don't want me cramping your style love"  
"Don't be silly, I want you there Irene. Also who would babysit Saturday night when I ask Vanessa to be my girlfriend?" She shot a cheeky wink at Irene.  
"You're finally going to ask her! She's been waiting weeks, the poor lass. Of course I will come. Send me a link of an apartment and I will book it"  
"No, it's already booked. Its like I knew you was going to agree" She threw her hands in the air and playfully rolled her eyes. She walked back into the Kitchen to make the drinks.  
"You're such a cheeky mare Charity Dingle!" Irene laughed

She placed a cup of the coffee table, kissed Irene on the cheek and said her goodnights. She climbed the stairs and moved back into their bedroom. She was loving sharing her life, it may not always go to plan and she is sure there will be some problems ahead but just looking around the room, she saw little bits of Vanessa that had wormed there way into place.

"Did you speak to Irene about the weekend?" Vanessa asked folding the corner of a book and placing it on the bedside table.  
"I did, it's all sorted. We are going away but its a surprise" Charity made her self comfortable in the bed  
"You have to give me something to go on, please baby" Vanessa immediately cuddled into Charity's side as they switched off the lights  
"No, it'll be good babe. Irene agreed to look after Ryan on the Saturday so we can go out for the night"  
"Ooo, exciting!" Vanessa wriggled showing the excitement.

 

The rest of the week flew by with Charity working closes most nights, they hadn't seen much of each other. Vanessa normally tried to stay up but she wouldn't be home 'til 1 and she usually slipped into slumber.   
On Thursday night, Charity arrived home and closed the front door. Work finished for the weekend, she looked at the clock and it was coming up to 2. She slipped off her shoes and quietly crept up the stairs. She walked passed Ryan's room and popped her head in to see him asleep with his bum in the air, like usual, she then visited the bathroom, washing off her makeup and having a quick wee, she stripped off her clothes and put them into the washing basket and made her way into the bedroom.  
The lamp was still on and a soft glow was filling the room, she expected Vanessa would be awake but was met with her asleep with a book in her lap. She picked up the book, folded the page and placed it on the bedside table, she switched off  
the light and climbed into the bed. As soon as she hit the pillow, she heard the rustling of the sheets and Vanessa wrapped her arms around her waist, she grabbed Vanessa hand gave it a quick kiss and leant into her touch. Vanessa placed  
a sleepy kiss to her hair and murmured something which sounded close enough to goodnight. Charity quickly fell asleep wrapped up in this domestic bliss.  
She heard crying from the baby monitor and went to move to check on Ryan, she hadn't been asleep long and she felt groggy. Before she made it up, Vanessa had pulled her back.  
"I'll go babe, I've had longer to sleep"  
Charity hoarse voice whispered a thankyou and Vanessa tiptoed out the room. Charity was listening for the cries to even out on the monitor.  
"Hi Ryan, What's woke you up, hey? Do you want a cuddle?" She heard Vanessa interacting with her son.   
"It's Ness, Mummy has been working so hard and she's tired, but we're going away tomorrow and we can all spend sometime together. Our little family, hey Ry"  
Charity knew Vanessa would be rocking Ryan back to sleep and she would have totally forgot about the baby monitor, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, she never thought she'd have happiness and she didn't   
think people would be able to accept her and Ryan, but Vanessa had really stepped up and it made her heart swell. Vanessa had placed a kiss on Ryan's head and made her way back to their bedroom. When she saw Charity with her eyes open, tucked   
under the quilt, staring up at her, she jumped back.  
"Sorry, I thought you was asleep. He's back to sleep now" Vanessa climbed back into bed and Charity immediately turned around and cuddled into Vanessa chest.  
"Thankyou" 

 

The next morning rolled round and as Charity opened her eyes, she expected to find her self still wrapped around Vanessa, but she was clinging to a pillow and the bed was cold. She looked at the time. It had just gone 9:30 and they wanted to get going  
in an hour or so. She pulled herself up and wandered downstairs. Irene, Ryan and Vanessa were all dressed and sat around the table. Ryan was covered in porridge, Vanessa was trying to get him to open his mouth by pretending the spoon  
was a plane, and Irene was nursing a cup of coffee reading the local newspaper. 

"Morning Sleepyhead" Vanessa shot her a smile  
"Morning guys, Sorry I finished later than expected and I was knackered!"  
"We know, we all heard you snoring away" Irene laughed  
"There's coffee in the pot" Vanessa laughed too.

Charity poured herself some coffee, walked into the dining room. She placed a kiss to Ryan's head and then Vanessa's, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, making funny faces at Ryan to get him to finish his breakfast.   
Irene was staring at Charity, she could see it out of the corner of her eye.  
"What are you looking at?" Charity asked  
"I don't get a kiss on the head no? Charity's laughed filled the living room and she walked over to Irene and placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. She grabbed a slice of toast of the table and waved it in the air  
"I'm grabbing a shower and getting ready, then lets get this show on the road folks"

A little over an hour later, the car had been packed up and they were making there way to the motorway. 

"How longs the Journey?" Vanessa asked  
"2hours with the traffic , have you not told her where we are going yet?" Irene looked through the rear-view mirror at Charity  
"No. It's going to stay that way as well"

Vanessa turned around and stuck out her tongue. They stopped at a service station, an hour into the journey so they could pick up some nibbles and change and feed Ryan. They were back in the car and Vanessa was eagerly watching all the   
signs.  
"Bolton?"  
"No"  
"Preston?"  
"No"  
"Blackpool?"  
Charity hesitated which made Vanessa turn around in her seat quick  
"Uh, No"  
"Are we going to Blackpool? Really? I bloody love Blackpool!"  
"Good, I'm glad" she gave Ness a small smile.  
They arrived in Blackpool, an hour later and parked right outside their apartment.   
Everyone was blind as to what the apartment would look like because Charity had booked it.   
They emptied the car and made there way inside. Charity located the key box and let them in.

The apartment was really nice, it was very open and had a little seating area attached to the living room/kitchen, there were four doors of the various walls. Two bedroom with big double beds, a smaller bedroom with a single bed and a travel cot  
and a bathroom with a big walk in shower, bath, toilet and his and hers sinks. They all looked around and Charity put her stuff in the room nearest to Ryan's.  
"Shall we unpack, then go and get lunch?" Vanessa suggested  
"Sounds good babe. Come on Ryan" 

They all unpacked there cases, and Charity changed Ryan, putting on a little adidas tracksuit with matching shoes she had picked up a few weeks ago. She ruffled his hair and told him how good she looked. She put on her adidas tracksuit,  
and asked Vanessa to take some photos. Vanessa had told Charity she'd brought a new outfit that she wanted to put on. She went into the bedroom and shut the door. She come out a few minutes kater with the exact same tracksuit as Charity  
and Ryan.  
"Taadah!" She cheered   
Charity looked up and smiled  
"Three musketeers take on Blackpool. Irene can you take some photos?"

They had a mini photoshoot. Ones with Ryan between Vanessa and Charity, Ones with him on Charity's hip, Ones with him on Vanessa's hip, Ones where Charity was kissing Vanessa cheek and Ones where there smiles were so bright.  
Charity looked through all the photos and found the one she liked the most. Vanessa was looking at the camera and Charity was smiling at Vanessa and even Ryan was showing off the teeth that had come through. It was beautiful.  
Charity pulled up Instagram and uploaded the picture. She didn't put any words in the caption just a world and heart emoji. This was a big step in her eyes, she hadn't put many photos up on social media of her and Vanessa, some from pride   
but they were group photos. 

She locked her phone and put it in her back pocket. Everyone headed out of the apartment and towards the beach. They found a little fish and chip shop and ate on the beach. It was busy, as it was during the summer holidays but it was nice  
to sit and watch the world go by. Charity continued to snap photos all afternoon. They took Ryan into the soft play centre and on a few of the children's rides, they'd all had a great time and Charity was excited to come back down tomorrow  
evening so her and Vanessa could go on some more of the big rides. Ryan was now out for the count in his buggy, so they decided to take the short walk back and chill for the rest of the evening.   
Once back at the apartment, Ryan was put into his cot, Irene was sat in the lounge area and Vanessa and Charity had decided to lie on the bed and watch a film.   
"Shall we order a takeaway for tea? Charity asked Vanessa, they were cuddled together and Charity was stroking Vanessa back  
"Mmm" Vanessa mumbled back, she was nearing sleep, clearly shattered after the busy day. Charity placed a kiss to her head and let herself close her eyes too.

They woke up to the credits rolling on the film, and could see Irene and Ryan watching telly in the lounge. Ryan was clapping along to what ever programme had been stuck on. They both lay there for a few more minutes, Vanessa stomach   
rumbled which made Charity laugh and suggest they ordered there dinner.

After dinner, they watch a film with Irene and then excused themselves to bed. Charity was looking for something in her case, she thought she left it at home and it got her panicking. She spotted the small box, opened it up and looked inside  
with a little smile she slipped it into her jacket pocket and put it inside the wardrobe. She hoped tomorrow would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning guys, hope you've enjoyed the new chapter! I am going to try and write this evening whilst my girlfriends working, but I am going away for the night Saturday. If not uploads will resume Monday! Its going to be good!
> 
>  
> 
> Comment what you thinks in the box??
> 
>  
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	12. Chapter 12

Charity looked at the clock, six-thirty, Ryan's cries where heard through the baby monitor. She decided to get straight up, get them both dressed and walk down to the Tesco's, leaving Irene and Vanessa to sleep for a little while. Ryan's walking had improved since starting nursery, so she tried her luck and didn't take his buggy, she could always carry him back.  
They returned an hour later, Ryan had stopped at every opportunity to look around , at the shop they had stocked up on lots of breakfast bits and a few snacks for through-out the day. She thought she make everyone a fry up and then they could head down to the tower, before Charity's big plans this evening. She put Ryan in the high chair and started cooking. Irene come through some time later. She gave Ryan a kiss on the head and sat at the table  
"Are we nervous this morning Charity?" Irene asked  
Charity's head snapped round, she hadn't heard Irene come into the kitchen  
"Jesus! I'm terrified, but you hadn't even seen my face so how do you know?"  
"You willingly got up and ready at six thirty and went to the shop on a Saturday!" Irene did her best shocked face.  
"I thought it would be nice to let Ryan have a walk so he's a good boy for you tonight actually" Charity rolled her eyes "I just hope it all goes to plan." She put a coffee and a plate in front of Irene and a few bits of buttered toast on Ryan's table "I'm going to wake her up, have breakfast and then I thought we could head down to the tower, maybe have a hotdog before coming back here and getting ready for tonight"  
"Thanks love, sounds like a plan"  
Charity walked into the room and closed the door, Vanessa was still sleeping, she decided to turn on the shower so it was warm ready for when she woke, Vanessa had been so good to her and she wanted today to be all about her. She kissed Vanessa awake  
"Morning" Vanessa smirked, responding to the kisses  
"Good Morning baby, I have a day all planned, so you need to get ready, then we are heading to the tower and tonight we have a special evening planned just us" Charity smiled  
"Mmm okay, what are we up too? I haven't brought anything dressy"  
"Well we best go shopping too" Charity dragged her out of bed and lead her to the en-suite  
"Are you joining me Miss Dingle?" Vanessa seductively pulled down her PJ trousers  
"Aww babe as much as I want too, I need to finish cooking breakfast"  
"Let it burn" Vanessa pulled Charity by the lapels of her jacket, shrugging it off her shoulders  
"Okay, let me just tell Irene" Charity walked back towards the door  
"You're going to tell Irene what? Can she watch the breakfast and Ryan because you're hopping in the shower to have sex with me?" Vanessa and Charity both laughed  
"Ok. Maybe I didn't think that one through, we'll have to be quick babe and don't get my hair wet!" She pushed Vanessa into the shower and against the wall. Vanessa gasped at the cold tiles hitting her back.  
Ten minutes later, a very satisfied Ness was left in the shower to wash her hair whilst Charity quickly dried and put on another set of clothes. She left the bedroom to get breakfast ready.  
"Sorry Irene, Vanessa needed help with something then I thought I might as well get dressed for the day" She rushed over to turn on the hob.  
"No worries love, I'm going to get dressed myself" She walked towards her bedroom door "Oh Charity, I don't need to know what help Vanessa needs just keep the volume down" Charity immediately went red and hid her face but she heard Irene laughing into her bedroom.

Charity finished breakfast and put it on a tray, she let Ryan out of his chair, took his hand and walked him to the bedroom. Vanessa was just plugging the hairdryer in when Charity entered. She let go of Ryan's hand and put the tray on the bed.  
"Irene heard us loud mouth!" She hissed at Vanessa  
"Well when you do that thing with your tongue, how am i suppose to be quiet? It's just to good" She shrugged her shoulders "She won't mind it's only sex Charity"  
"Babe, are you feeling ok? Your normally the first telling me we have to keep the noise down. You must be in a very good mood"  
"What can I say you're very hot and today is going to be a good day I can feel it" She grabbed Charity's arm and planted a firm kiss to her lips. She took some toast and started drying her hair. Charity picked up Ryan and took him to get ready.  
They decided to head to the tower first, give Ryan a run around and then hopefully he would sleep round the shops. The tower was lovely, they took Ryan to a big play park for a few hours before stopping off at a hot dog stall they made their way further into the town to go to the shops. As planned Ryan had fallen asleep in his chair, so they sat Irene in a coffee shop and headed off to pick an outfit for tonight.  
They wondered through Primark, New Look and Topshop but Vanessa hadn't seen anything she liked and the few things she had tried weren't right.  
"One more shop Charity or I'm wearing something I've brought with me" Vanessa felt deflated, her mood from this morning was definitely taking a turn.  
"Okay babe, you'll look gorgeous whatever you wear. Let's try Quiz" Charity pointed to a row of shops near by.  
Quiz was a lot more dressy and Vanessa walked round the shops taking things off the rack, she tried them on and found a beautiful jumpsuit, black with gold glitter. She loved it and knew it was her outfit for the night. She took it to the till and paid. 

They headed back to there little apartment, Charity had brought Irene a fancy microwave meal earlier and Ryan's dinner was sorted. They had time to get ready, Charity was ready before Vanessa. She had gone for one of her suits. It was black with a white lace bodysuit, it was one of her favourites and she was sure Vanessa hadn't seen it before. Charity had requested they both got ready separately, she had seen what they bought in Quiz but hadn't seen Vanessa wearing it. Charity was ready first and was sat on the sofa tapping the box in her pocket.  
"Would you stop that? She isn't going to say no, you know that" Irene shook her head  
"What if she does? I don't know, is it to soon?" Charity questioned, her nerves had been rising the whole afternoon.  
"Charity you have lived together for way over a month! I've never heard you argue and she's already head over heels. She won't say no. fact" Irene rubbed her shoulder for encouragement. The door to their bedroom opened and Vanessa come out. She looked stunning, her jumpsuit glistened in the light and she had partnered it with a black clutch and black heels. She had her hair pinned back with curls around her face. Charity was certain her jaw dropped to the floor and Irene's eyebrow had raised a good few inches.  
"Is it too much?"  
"Absolutely not, you look stunning babe"  
Vanessa blushed "Are we heading out now?" she was never good with compliments.  
"Yeah let's go. Thanks for looking after Ry, See you in the morning" Charity gave Irene a kiss to the cheek  
"Have fun girls, you look gorgeous Vanessa" Irene smiled  
"Thank you, see you tomorrow" Vanessa waved  
"I have a table booked for seven thirty. It's not far from the tower, then I thought we could have a few drinks, maybe head to a club?" Charity asked swinging their hand between them.  
"It's only six, what are we doing for an hour and a half?" Vanessa quizzed  
"Ahh, I have a little surprise babe, I really want to take you on the Ferris wheel"  
"A Ferris wheel? Charity we are both dressed up to nines! We can't go into the fair. I love a Ferris wheel but Jesus I'll freeze my tits off!"  
"I know babe, but I loved a Ferris wheel as a kid. It's a nice summers evening and if you get too cold, I'll give you my jacket"  
"Charity Dingle, you're such a charmer" Vanessa planted a kiss on Charity's cheek as they queued up for the Ferris wheel. When they got to the front the teenage boy wolf whistled at them. Charity was going to snap but decided to pay him the money and threw him a wink. They got into the cart and Charity took a few deep breaths.  
"You said you loved a Ferris wheel, why are you nervous?" Vanessa asked  
"I'm not" Charity squeaked back, having to clear her throat afterwards.  
The wheel took off and once they had been round a few times and she knew it was the time they would stop at the top.  
"Look Vanessa I am nervous, I need to say this. I might not get it right, but please bare with me"  
"What is it?" Vanessa turned slightly in the cart making it rock slowly  
"Vanessa, When I saw you at Pride, I couldn't believe my eyes. Your smile, your eyes, your body, everything about you drew me in. I'm so glad I went that weekend, I'm so glad I met you. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life. I want to cherish that, I want to build a future with you, you're great with Ryan, you get on with Irene, we fit together. I've never wanted this before. You're something truly special Vanessa, I got you this gift, I read about them online" Charity took the box out of her pocket " I want to promise you a good life, I want to promise you the future, I want to promise to rock your world. Will you officially be my girlfriend?" Charity felt like she could finally breathe, she looked up at Vanessa and saw the tears welling in her eyes. She nodded viciously and threw her arms around her. Charity took the ring and placed on Vanessa opposite ring finger. Vanessa wiped her eyes and stared at the ring. It wasn't cheap. It was a little blue sapphire, set in a clusters of diamond.  
"Thank you" Vanessa kissed Charity "Wow, I can't believe you done all this to ask me to be your girlfriend! Imagine when you propose" Vanessa kept looking at the ring holding it up to the light. Charity took her hand and kissed it just as the wheel started up again as they got to the ground, they hopped out and headed to the restaurant. Vanessa smile kept growing.  
As she opened the door to the restaurant she looked back at Charity "time to celebrate baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I really wanted to upload Monday Morning, but my internet went down at work, so I spent the day working from home. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	13. Chapter 13

"Table for two, under the name Dingle please" Charity asked the waiter in the restaurant  
"No worries, this way ladies" she smiled back  
They were taken further into the restaurant, the table was situated in the back of the room, there were candles and a big bouquet of flowers as per Charity's request. They took there seats and were handed the menu's.  
"My names Ellie, I'm going to be your waitress. Can I get you started on some drinks?" She looked at Charity with a wide smile.  
"A bottle of white and two glasses please Ellie" Charity smiled back  
"No worries, Sorry to ask but can i see your id's?"  
They both handed there id's to Ellie which she checked and wrote down there order.   
"I'll be back soon Charity and Vanessa" She smiled walking back towards the bar.  
"She was nice" Charity said to Vanessa  
"No, she was flirty with you" Vanessa rolled her eyes  
"I wasn't watching babe, I only have eyes for you" this made Vanessa smile. She reached across the table and held Charity's hand.   
They ordered there food and shared a desert. They were onto there second bottle of wine and Charity had asked for the bill. She paid the bill and they got ready to leave the restaurant. Waving goodbye to Emily.   
"Do you want to head for some more drinks, V?" Charity asked as Vanessa stopped looking up at the lights illuminating the night.   
"Yeah" Vanessa looked at Charity and smiled, she stepped towards her and just kissed her. They stood in the busy streets of Blackpool just taking each other in. After a few minutes, they pulled back and rest there foreheads together.   
"It's been so perfect Charity, but let's not stop the celebrations now"   
Charity took her hand and walked her to a bar called Flying Handbags. There were two rainbow flags flying outside the front. They went inside and it was a nightclub and performance bar. There were drag queens and plenty of LGBTQ+ couples hanging around. They went to the bar and a girl come over to take there order, she had bright blue hair, she gave them their drinks and they went to find a booth. They both felt so comfortable, enjoying their surroundings.  
Two ladies came over and asked if they could join them. Vanessa smiled up at them  
"Of course, take a seat. I’m Vanessa. This is Charity, my girlfriend" they all shook hands.  
"I’m Laura and this is my better half Alex. Nice to meet you both"  
They all chatted and ordered more rounds of drinks.   
"Are you guys from round here?" Charity asked  
"No, we have a little flat in Hotton, we came down for the weekend. They have a good night life! What about you guys?"  
"We have a house in Leeds, so we aren't far apart" Vanessa shared "How old are you?"  
"I’m twenty and Laura is nineteen yous?" Alex replied. Charity studied Alex, she was definitely good looking. She had short black hair and was wearing black jeans and a floral shirt.   
"We are both Eighteen” Charity smirked  
“Oh cool, have you been together long?   
“No” Charity answered. Vanessa starred at her seeing if she will carry on, she didn’t  
“No, it’s only been official since tonight. We met about a month and a half ago at Leeds Pride. She not managed to get rid of me since, aye” She gave Charity a little nudge. Charity moved her arm around Vanessa and put a kiss on her cheek.  
“I haven’t tried to get rid of her since”  
“Wow, that’s really sweet. We met a few years ago at college. We both lived in Bradford, but ended up moving once I turned Eighteen” Laura explained.   
“That’s a lovely story, do you want another drink?” Charity asked getting up from the booth.   
She gave Vanessa a quick kiss and headed to the bar, she ordered a tray of shots and a few more cocktails. She looked over at the booth, and saw Vanessa talking to Laura and Alex, it was nice they had met people that had similar stories. Vanessa looked over at Charity with a massive smile on her face, Charity smiled back. She made her have that smile. She’d done good.  
They carried on drinking, they even took to the dancefloor. Vanessa had told Charity she was going to get a drink and take a break, Charity nodded and carried on dancing away. After ten minutes she wandered back to the booth. She started Vanessa little kisses to her cheek, lips and neck.   
“I’ve really enjoyed tonight Vanessa. Thank you”  
“I should be thanking you babe! I’m such a lucky girl! The ring is beautiful, as are you”  
“Hey guys, this place shuts in ten. We are heading out to get something to eat and a taxi. Are you coming?” Alex asked  
“Sure” Vanessa took hold of Charity’s hand as they stepped into the street. They found a burger van not far down the road and got some chips to share  
“Fancy a wander down to the beach?” Charity suggested to the group.   
“Aye, why not?” They walked down to the beach. Vanessa took of her heels and they all walked along the sand. There were some deck chairs, which they decided to take some silly photos on as a group.  
Vanessa then sat in Charity’s lap and Laura was perched in Alex’s. They were kissing lazily between whispered conversations.  
“Hey, we should take each others numbers and meet up back home” Vanessa suggested. They all pulled out their phones, taking numbers and adding each other on Facebook.  
“Come on you, I really want to get you back” Charity slapped Vanessa thigh lightly, heading back up the beach towards the Taxi rank. They all said their goodbyes before getting into the Taxi and making their way back to the apartment.

Charity had moved over towards Vanessa and was kissing a hot trial up her neck, her hand sliding up and down her thigh. Vanessa head was rolling back, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw the cab driver her an evil stare in the rear view mirror.  
“Charity” Vanessa breathed “The drivers staring”  
“Hmm, let him watch babe. Let’s give him a show” She felt Charity smirk against her neck. Vanessa let out a soft moan. Charity moved further up her neck until she was level with Vanessa ear.  
“I can’t wait to get you home baby, I’m going to really rock your world tonight” she husked into her ear.  
She heard Vanessa gulped, just as the Taxi come to a stop. Vanessa shoved a note towards the driver and dragged Charity out of the back. She pinned her up against the wall outside the front door pulling her close and kissing her hard  
“You’re so naughty”   
Charity unlocked the door and Vanessa smacked her bum on the way inside. They fell about giggling, shutting their bedroom door. Charity pounced on Vanessa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute family, lazy days and home time.

Charity was the first to wake the next morning. She could hear Ryan on the baby monitor so it still must be early. She hopped out of bed and put on some shorts and a dressing gown and went to fetch him. She yawned widely, her and Vanessa must not have been asleep log, by the time they got in and actually thought about sleeping!   
She made a quick de-tour to the kitchen to get him a bottle, walking into the room he was stood in his cot and was more than happy to see his mum. He started jumping and waving his arms to be picked up. Charity picked him up and gave him a kiss to his head, she passed him the bottle and carried him back through to their bedroom. She took of her dressing gown and took off Ryan's baby grow, she always like having skin to skin, no matter how terrified she was at first. She got back into the bed, Ryan cuddled onto her chest with his bum in the air, Vanessa snuck an arm around her waist and laid her head on Charity's shoulder.  
Irene woke about an hour later and was surprised Ryan wasn't already awake. She didn't expect to see Vanessa and Charity for a good few hours considering the time they got in and eventually stopped making noise. Last night obviously went well and Irene was so proud of how far Charity had come. She did a quick check in Ryan's room but started to panic when he wasn't in bed. She opened Charity's door and saw the perfect picture. All of them sleeping peacefully huddled together. Irene decided to snap a few photos as she knows Charity would love them up in the house. She then backed out of the room and shut the door, leaving them in peace a little longer.   
Irene got dressed and took a walk down to the Tesco's, she wanted to cook a roast this afternoon so got all the bits for that and a few sweet treats too.   
When Charity felt Ryan start to stir, she opened her eyes and looked at the time. It was nearing on eleven and she still hadn't finished sleeping. She tried to settle Ryan again but he had slept for long enough so she moved position so Vanessa was spooning Charity and Ryan was in front of her. She gave Ryan her phone and put on Paw Patrol, hoping she could rest her eyes for a little longer. The next time she opened her eyes, she felt arms around her but there was no Ryan in sight, she could hear the telly playing some Kid's songs, he must of crawled out to Irene.   
She picked up her phone, it was one. She turned around in Vanessa's arms. She kissed the tip of her nose and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She moved further into Charity's chest  
"Morning babe" Vanessa mumbled  
"Morning? It's the afternoon babe! How are you feeling?"  
"Good, I had a really good time you?"  
"Yeah, bit groggy but it was good"  
They shared a few kisses and lay together for a while.  
"Let get up babe, I'll run us a bath" Charity got out the bed and made her way through to the bathroom, turning on the taps and going to check on Irene and Ryan  
"What time do you call this missy?"  
"Sorry Irene, late night. How was Ryan?"  
"An angel as usual. How was your night? You all looked very cosy this morning"  
"Yeah it was perfect. We went for dinner and then to a bar and met some girls"  
"Lovely, well I thought we'd have a roast for dinner tonight"   
"Ahh brilliant! I'm just getting a bath, then going to pack up ready to return home tomorrow" Charity kissed Irene's head and made her way back to the bathroom.

Once the bath was ready, she called Vanessa and climbed in. They spent some time relaxing in the bath, cuddling into each other and just chatting.  
"Back to reality tomorrow" Vanessa sighed leaning back against Charity's front  
"Yeah, but there's Halloween and Bonfire Night in a few weeks and it will be Christmas before you know it babe. At least we have so much to look forward too"   
"I can't wait" She placed a small kiss to the corner of Charity's mouth  
"Right, let's get out and get ready for dinner and cuddles on the sofa" Vanessa stepped out

They spent the rest of there evening enjoying their roast and they all watched a film on the sofa before retiring to bed to head home tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I hope you're all still enjoying! I've been thinking really hard of some ideas where I want this to go. Its now the end of summer, so I'm going to fast forward to Halloween because I eventually want to write some Christmas scenes!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I also want Charity open up to Vanessa a bit more about her past.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any ideas!
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party!

Over the next few weeks they carried on their routine between working, nursery and studying they had spent as much time together as possible. Autumn was in true state and they had taken to early evening walks in the countryside. They spent the time getting to know each other more and was really enjoying themselves. Vanessa had been seeing her Dad and Tracy regularly and Charity hadn't been back to Emmerdale. It was coming towards the end of October and someone in their college was throwing a huge Halloween party and they were pretty sure half of Yorkshire was invited. Alex and Laura had decided to come after various texts back and forth with Vanessa. Chas had even heard about it and was coming along.   
Charity and Vanessa had decided to take Ryan to the little party they was throwing down at The Swan before dropping Ryan home and heading to their party.  
Ryan was dressed as a little pumpkin and was thoroughly enjoying himself, playing with a few of the regulars children too. He had been eating sweets since he arrived and Charity kept trying to take them away so he wasn't on a sugar high for Irene. Vanessa had been pestering Charity to go as matching. Charity wasn't too keen on the idea but she had agreed to go as a devil and Vanessa went as an angel.  
They dropped Ryan back to Irene and got in a Taxi to make the short ride to the house. When the driver pulled up, the house was huge and it was all decorated from top to bottom in Halloween decorations, it was crowded and the kitchen was full of alcohol.   
Charity sent a text to Chas to tell her where she was and to ask when she was arriving.   
They saw Alex and Laura at the beer pong table and went over. They were instantly met with hugs.  
"Hiya, it's nice to see you again" Alex exclaimed   
"Yeah it is. How have you been?" Vanessa asked  
"Good, you guys?"  
"Really good" Charity put an arm around Vanessa and pulled her closer to Charity. They carried on chatting and all decided to play a game of beer pong. Halfway through the game, Charity felt someone creep up on her, wrapping their hands around her eyes.  
"Hey Cuz!" Chas cheered, clearly already worse for wear.   
"Hey!" Charity turned and gave her a hug, she hadn't seen Chas as much as she would like over the last few months so she had been excited when she knew she was coming tonight. As she pulled back from the hug that's when she caught eyes with him.  
"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Charity nodded towards Cain.  
"I didn't know he was" She shrugged  
Charity tried to shrug if off and forget about it but she had a bad feeling about it.   
Charity had left Vanessa with a few of her college friends and Alex and Laura while her and Chas went outside to catch up.  
"I've missed you Charity, why have you not been round?" Chas sat on the steps outside the back door.  
"I've been so busy. Studying, working and looking after Ryan. I don't have much free time and the free time I do get, Me and Vanessa usually take a walk. I've missed you too"  
"How are you and Vanessa doing? How was Blackpool?"  
"Yeah we are good, and it was so great. The two girls we were with, we met them there"  
"Cool. Charity why do you hate Cain so much? What's happened?"  
"Nothing. Nothing. He's just not a nice guy. I don't want to talk about him" Charity shook her head.  
"He's me brother, I want us to spend time together"  
"I don't want that Chas. Come on let's go back inside" Charity got up and walked back inside. She didn't want to get upset over Cain Dingle anymore.   
She found Vanessa and stole a few kisses.  
"I'm just going to the toilet babe, I won't be long" Charity kissed her and walked towards the large staircase, as she reached the top she started looking for the bathroom, she opened one door and was pulled inside.  
"What the fuck?" Charity stumbled in just managing to keep her balance, she pushed off the hand holding her upper arm and looked up through her hair.  
"You'll have to speak to me at some point Charity"  
"Fuck off Cain" she said through gritted teeth  
"No, you don't get to do this. You don't always play the victim. Your in the wrong just as much a me and now your swanning off with your girlfriend and kid while I wonder where on earth mine is!" Cain shouted at Charity. Charity had tears in her eyes, she wasn't expecting this tonight.  
"The victim? I will never be a Victim Cain. Our child got taken away, I got kicked out of home, I had no where to go and nothing to eat. I tried to make money. I was a gobby teenager and I didn't know how. I've tried turning my life around Cain without Irene or Ryan, I wouldn't be here so sorry if I don't want to drag up the past. It's already caused enough hurt and heartbreak" She let tears fall freely then she was tired of bottling it up.   
"Charity" his voice was softer now, he went to reach an arm out but thinking better of it at the last minute pulling it back to his side " I don't know why you didn't tell me. I could of helped. I would have refused to go to France. They told me you'd run off with someone else. I'm sorry, lets work through this together, lets look for our baby"  
"Its too late for Sorry. I don't need sorry. I don't need the baby. She will have a good life now. I'm not ruining it. I don't want anything to do with you Cain. It's too late. Now if you'll excuse me"  
Charity made a beeline for the door but was stopped with Cain's hand to her chest, she pushed him away. The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Vanessa looking for Charity  
"You was gone ages, I was beginning to think you'd ran off" Vanessa smiled, it quickly dropped though when she saw the tears running down Charity's face and then the boy. The boy from Emmerdale. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"  
"Everything's fine love" Cain said, Charity glared at him.  
"Everything's fine V, I'd like to leave now please" Charity gave a weak smile to Cain and headed towards the door, lightly grabbing Vanessa hand on the way. They made their way down the stairs and towards the front door. Once outside Vanessa stopped Charity " what on earth was going on back there Charity?"   
"It doesn't matter. Can we go home?" Charity pleaded  
"No, I've seen him before in Emmerdale. You was arguing. Why won't you ever talk to me about these things?" Vanessa stamped her foot  
"If you want to talk, we can talk. It may take a while, shall we walk back?" Charity answered, she was finally ready to tell Vanessa about the past even if it meant loosing her. Vanessa just took her hand and nodded. They walked down the garden path and headed towards home.   
Charity had walked at a fast pace, she didn't know where to start, she let the tears fall silently. She stopped at a park bench and sat down, nodding for Vanessa to follow her lead.  
"I told you when we first met, I had a dark past. I try to forget it really and nowadays I don't think about it much. Him back there was a part of that past. He's angry at me, I'm angry at him. Our meetings never end well. I will tell you this Vanessa, if you promise not to tell anyone. This may be too much for you to handle and if you want to call it quits and swerve a load of trouble, I won't be mad" She gave Vanessa a little smile, reaching out and placing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"It won't come to that Charity"  
Charity let out a deep breath and began  
" My mum died when I was young, Dad was a drunk. I spent a lot of time with Zak and Lisa. All the cousins grew up together. Cain was a few years older, cooler. We used to spend time alone together. It went far too far one day and we slept together, realised we actually enjoyed it and carried on sleeping together. I was so young, I didn't care. I fell pregnant and I tried to keep it a secret from my dad. He found out went mental. I had the kid, he took it away" She paused  
"Ok, so Ryan's not your first?" Vanessa asked  
Charity shook her head  
"No. A little girl. They sent Cain to France and told him I'd ran off with some bloke. Dad kicked me out, I was on the streets. I had no money. I slept with men for money. I met a police officer. He was so kind, let me stay in a flat. Then he started to let all these other men around. They all raped me continuously. I knew I was pregnant, I felt it so I managed to get away. Report him, got no help from the police. I was going to run away after I'd given birth but this midwife said she could help. I moved in with Irene and the rest is history really. I have a beautiful baby boy and I'll never be able to thank Irene enough"  
"Wow" Vanessa tried taking it all in " You're amazing"  
"What?" Charity looked at Vanessa surprised "I'm not"  
"Charity, whatever life has thrown at you, you've taken it in your stride and look where you are now" She grabbed Charity's hand " Look where we are now"   
Charity just sobbed in reply " I really did think it would go like this, I thought you would pity me, make me report it again. I thought you'd leave"  
"Charity, I don't want to leave. I now know a little about your past but it doesn't change how I feel about you now. It doesn't change our future or our outlook on life"   
"I love you" Charity said. They both froze and looked at each other. Charity got up off the bench  
"I'm sorry. Damsel in distress, confessing her feelings on a park bench" Charity wiped the tears away.  
"No, don't be sorry unless you don't mean it?" Vanessa walked towards Charity   
"Of course I do"   
"Good because I love you too. So much." Vanessa kissed Charity then " Come on let's go home and have a cuddle. Unless you want to head back to the party and I can thump Cain Dingle?"  
"As much as I would love that babe, I think I'd prefer a snuggle" Charity linked arms with Vanessa as they carried on walking towards the house  
"Lets go home. I think maybe we could have a deeper conversation in the morning, discuss the options. How you want to move forward" Vanessa kissed the tip of her nose  
Charity knew she needed to speak to Vanessa more. She was just so glad she was staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get a Chapter up today. I will write more later, I really want them to discuss the whole thing more. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY 
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	16. Chapter 16

Vanessa started to wake up the next morning, her head still on Charity's chest. She could already tell that Charity was awake, she was gently running her fingers through her hair.  
"Morning baby" Vanessa tilted her head and pressed a kiss to Charity's lips. Charity mumbled a morning back. They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Vanessa absentmindedly drew patterns across Charity stomach.   
"Do you think about her much? Your Daughter?" she felt Charity's stomach tense up, she continued to draw patterns, trying to release the tension.   
"I guess, I hope for her. I hope she has the best people looking after her and the best life a little girl could wish for. I only saw her for an hour. I think she would be mad if she was ever to find me, I kept her brother, but gave her up just the year before" Charity sighed  
"If you did ever want to find her, when she’s a bit older, you could explain what happened. If she has been brought up in a loving home, she would understand"  
"Let's not get our hopes up, she won't want to find me. I called her Debbie. She was a cute little thing"  
"Did you love him?"  
"Jesus Vanessa, it's barely ten o'clock and you're already asking twenty-one questions."  
"Sorry, you don't have to answer them"  
"I don' think so"  
"Huh?"  
"I don't think I was in love with Cain, I think I was in love with the naughtiness of it all. I wanted attention from my Dad. I mean we always got on well and I thought when I was pregnant, we were going to spend our lives together. It wasn't the case and life turned out a lot differently, I can't say I'm mad though. If I had stayed with Cain, I wouldn't have Irene or Ryan or you" She placed a kiss to Vanessa's lips " I don't like to dwell on the past, Cain's a jerk, Marks a vile man but my life is better. For the first time in a good few years, I'm excited for the future. I’m excited for Christmas, and the new year. I want it to be our best year ever."  
"It will be. I'm excited too. I love you"  
Charity face broke out into a massive grin "hmm, I'm glad you still feel that way because I love you too"  
"Shall we get ready? Go for a walk before my shift later? Then when I come home this evening, we can have dinner, a bath and watch a film in bed"  
"Sounds like the perfect Sunday baby" Charity replied but Vanessa just raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh well apart from the bit about you going to work. I mean you could skive off and we could get a really early night" She winked seductively and trailed her finger up and down Vanessa's arm.   
"I'm saving for Christmas, I need to get loads of stuff this year" Vanessa poked Charity's chest. Charity rolled her eyes in response.   
They got up and got ready, Charity went with casual attire, whilst Vanessa wore her work clothes.   
“Morning girls, how was the party?” Irene asked, she was sat in front of the sofa bouncing Ryan on her knee.  
Charity slowly shook at her head at Vanessa, she didn’t want to tell Irene about Cain yet.  
“Oh. It wasn’t the greatest party we’ve been too! We was home quite early. Thanks for watching Ryan for us.” Vanessa’s chipper voice filled the living room. She gave Irene and Ryan a huge smile as she moved into the kitchen.  
“That’s a shame. I did hear you come in. What are you girls up to today? Anything you fancy for dinner?”  
“We are going to take this one for a walk. Vanessa working this afternoon and I will sort dinner for us all this evening” She gave Irene a kiss on the head and lifted Ryan off her lap and swung him around which he giggled too.   
“Come on Vanessa” she called as she put Ryan’s coat and welly boots on. She slipped on her own Welly’s and put Vanessa work shoes into her bag.   
“Bye Irene. See you soon.” They both called out.  
They left the house and walked towards the woods near the end of the road. They loved walking through the woods, Ryan enjoys exploring by the river and Charity enjoys taking photos. Sometimes they let conversation flow and sometimes they walk in silence their hands joined.   
They got to the lake at the edge of the woods, and Charity gave Ryan some bread to feed the Ducks and Swans. They stayed there for a while just watching the people by the lake. Charity and Vanessa decided to stop for some lunch on the way to Vanessa’s work. They made their way towards the town and stopped off at Greggs, they got their food and sat inside. Ryan had some carrots which Charity was letting him feed to himself.   
“What are you going to cook for dinner?”   
“I was thinking a roast babe. What do you fancy?” Charity replied  
“A roast sounds good baby. I better get a move on and get to work. Have a nice afternoon and I’ll text you when I can” She gave Charity a kiss and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead.  
“What time do you think you’ll be home?” Charity pouted, she hated when one of them had to work.   
“I’ll be home by six thirty. I love you.” She gave Charity a final kiss and with a small wave she was on her way.   
“Come on little one, shall we go to the shop and then we can go home and watch a film?” she said to Ryan as she lifted him out of the highchair and lowered him to the ground taking his hand.  
They started the walk back home and Charity stopped at Morrisons. She picked up some beef and everything else she needed for the roast, she also picked up some flowers and some wine for later. Vanessa had been so good to her these last few days, so she liked surprising her.  
She paid for all the shopping and took the short walk back to the house. She arrived back and found Irene in the living room watching some reality TV show. Since her and Vanessa had started seeing each other she hadn’t spent too much time with Irene. She decided to get the shopping put away, start the dinner and then have a chat before she did some housework.   
She turned the volume down on the telly and took a seat on the sofa, leaving Ryan playing with all his toys in the corner of the room.  
“Are you alright love?” Irene asked as soon as she saw the volume going down.  
“Yeah, I just thought we could have a little catch up, we haven’t spent a lot of time together the last few months”  
“No, we haven’t, and I do miss our little chats, but I’m so glad you are happy. Vanessa is a great girl and a joy to have around the house.”  
“Thankyou. I enjoy having her around. So, how’s work been after the promotion?”  
“Good. Some days are good, some days are terrible. Since becoming the ward sister, it’s a lot more paperwork but I still get to deliver babies and that’s what I love. How’s college? Are you up to date with everything?”  
“Yeah I’m still really enjoying it. I’m up to date. We have a careers fair next week which puts you in contact with potential jobs once you leave college”  
“Oh cool! Do you want to go straight into work or do you want to think about university?”  
“I don’t think University is for me. I want to start work and see Ryan growing up as much as I can. No career is worth missing that.”  
“You really are a wise girl Charity. We will work something out I’m sure. What about Vanessa?”  
“I haven’t really asked. She’s always wanted to be a vet, so I guess she will have to go off to University” Charity was sad at the thought of it, and reminded herself to ask Vanessa about it.   
“Anyway, I wanted to tell you what happened at the party last night. Please don’t get mad”  
“What do you mean? What did you do?” Irene was concerned  
“I didn’t do anything. It was a good party, there were half of bloody Leeds there” Irene raised an eyebrow to this she didn’t like Charity using that sort of vocabulary. “Sorry. It’s just Cain turned up, Chas never mentioned he was going. Me and Chas was talking, and I said I was just going to avoid him. I went to the bathroom and he cornered me. He wants to find Debbie. He wants answers, called me a lot of names. I want to tell you because you deserve to know, I promised you I would stay away from him and I tried too”  
“He’s such an ass” Irene rolled her eyes “What happened? What did you say to him?”  
“Not much really, Vanessa came to find me and saw me crying. I told her to leave it and I wanted to go home but she’s stubborn and I trust her enough to tell her. That’s what I did, we sat at the park and I told her. Not everything, not in detail” Charity breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
“I’m guessing she was supportive?”  
“So much”  
“I’m proud of you Charity! I know how much you struggled at first. Honestly, I am so proud” Irene was getting teary, so Charity got up to give her a hug. Ryan ran over and wrap his arms around both their legs. They both started laughing.  
“Right, this dinner isn’t going to cook itself” Charity excused herself to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Hope you enjoyed the update! I'm sorry I haven't been active!   
> My car went to get fixed and I decided to work from home! 
> 
> I will update as much as I can over Christmas. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!
> 
> XO VanityFan19


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the long absence sometimes life just gets shit and things get in the way. Here's a new chapter though and i've got lots of chapters coming up!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for being patience and reading!
> 
>  
> 
> XO VanityFan19

After the events that night, Charity felt like their relationship had taken a positive turn, they were getting to know each other’s past a lot better. Charity being open but also Vanessa had told Charity about her childhood. They had met up with her Dad and Tracy a few times but had stayed away from Emmerdale. Charity still hasn’t spoken to Vanessa about what she plans to do after college. She isn’t ready to have the potential of her leaving not yet. Christmas was fast approaching so she was going to save that conversation for the new year.  
The first Saturday of December came around and they decided to have a Christmas Shopping day in town. They both wanted it to be stress free and the quicker they finished, the less they had to worry about. Charity had been ordering things online through-out the year and had started a pile in her wardrobe. Irene and Ryan were heading to the soft play Centre and dropped them off into the town. Vanessa being much more organised, had decided to make a list of the potential gifts for all the family. After two hours of traipsing round town, they stopped for some lunch.  
“Ryan is starting to understand a bit more this year. I can’t wait to see his face” Charity said taking a bite into her bagel.   
“I know. I’m so excited to take him to Santa’s grotto, pick a Christmas tree” Vanessa had the biggest smile on her face thinking about how magical this time of year is going to be.  
“You’re just a big kid really” Charity leaned over and kissed Vanessa cheek.  
They finished their lunch and carried on shopping and a couple of hours later, their hands were full of bags and they were waiting for Irene to pick them up. They got home and hid everything in the wardrobe. Vanessa ticking off the list as they went, on the drive back Irene had suggested popping to the Garden Centre tomorrow morning to pick up and tree and some decorations for the house. They all agreed it was a good idea. Charity had a shift at the pub this evening, so had wanted to get Ryan fed, bathed and ready for bed before she left, luckily, he was restless anyway. She left the house at quarter to six after giving Ryan and Irene a big kiss and cuddle. Vanessa had decided to walk her to work, they often did this, especially when they couldn’t spend the evening together, sometime Vanessa came in the pub for a drink and watched Charity work but tonight she had wanted to get home and make a start on the wrapping. As they got closer to the pub, she could see some of the younger regulars outside having a cigarette, she spotted Molly behind a group of lads. She looked at Vanessa and was certain she hadn’t spotted her.   
“Right babe, they’re the lads and they’ll take the piss. Leave me here and I will see you when I get home. I will be quiet, and I will try not to wake anybody up.” Charity rolled her eyes, telling Vanessa the pep talk that Vanessa always said to her. Vanessa stuck out her tongue.  
“I’ll miss you, but I will see you tonight. Have a good shift” She leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss Charity. They kissed a few times before Vanessa started to walk back and gave her a small wave. Charity watched her walk around the corner, before reaching into her pocket taking out her cigarettes and heading over to the lads.   
“Hello Stranger!” Molly threw her arms around Charity hugging her tight.  
“Hey. How are you?” Charity replied returning the hug.   
“Yeah I’m good you? You working tonight?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I am” She continued to drag on her cigarette whilst nodding to a few of the lads she knew, them all acknowledging her presence.  
“We miss you, you know. I know we still see you at college, but it isn’t the same”  
“I know, sorry Molly. We should have a get together with all the girls before Christmas. It’s all been a bit hectic at the moment. I’ve been trying to work as many shifts as I can, I want to make this Christmas the best one yet” Charity explained  
“I know mate, we will definitely have a Christmas get together. We’ll do a secret Santa. Come on your shifts starting I’ll sit by the bar and we can have a catch up” they both headed back inside the pub.  
After Charity put away her coat and said hello to everyone, she made her way out to the bar. The pub was still busy but not as busy as a normal Saturday. She made sure everyone was served and their drinks were full and made her way over to Molly.   
“What can I get you?” She put on a posh accent and grabbed Molly’s empty glass  
“Vodka and Coke please Myfanwy” Molly mocked back and they both fell into a fit of laughter at the Little Britain pun.  
The evening was going quick, the bar had got busy, but Molly never left for more than five minutes and they had a chance to have a good catch-up, it had started to get quiet around ten with a lot of the lads deciding to head further into town to the clubs. The regulars and Molly were left, and Charity was between serving, cleaning and chatting with Molly. Her phone went off in her back pocket and she retrieved it and smiled at Vanessa’s name on screen. They usually didn’t text each other at work.  
She unlocked her phone and a sly grin immediately crept on her face, she made sure no one was watching her, and she continued to stare at her phone. A photo of Vanessa in the bath with the caption “missing you tonight” Charity couldn’t fight the smile and quickly replied “missing you too gorgeous. Thanks for the photo, it was a delightful surprise” she added a winky face and heart emoji and pressed send putting her phone into her back pocket and walking back to Molly.  
“It’s all still going well then?” Molly asked  
“What?” Charity looked up at her.  
“With Vanessa? Who else would that cheeky grin be for. Come on show me what she sent you?” Molly said teasingly  
“It’s going great but I’m sure the picture was my eyes only” She shot Molly a wink and began wiping down the bar.  
“Ooh, a photo. I’m really happy for you Charity” she placed her hand on Charity’s arm and gave a genuine smile.  
“Thankyou” Charity glanced up at the clock and saw it was time to ring the bell for last orders. She knew she would be out on time today, if the punters all left. She couldn’t wait to get home for cuddles with Vanessa  
Twenty minutes before closing time another message popped through on her phone of lots of presents wrapped in the corner of the bedroom, she had put the caption this time as “don’t worry there is still loads to do together! Just thought I’d get a head start”   
Charity smiled at the heap of presents neatly wrapped with different bows and ribbons. She knew they had to be hidden before Ryan saw them and decided to rip them all apart.  
Molly had waited for Charity to finish clearing all the glasses and lended a hand putting all the stalls onto the tables. Once they had locked up, Molly offered to walk Charity home. She agreed, and they walked away from the pub and down the street towards her little house.  
“What are you getting everyone for Christmas then? With the amount you’ve been working you must have saved a small fortune” Molly nudged Charity as they walked along the quiet dimly lit streets.   
“Yeah, I’ve saved loads already. Got a bulk of shopping done. Me and Vanessa have joined together on Ryan, Irene and her family, will get some bath shit for Chas and some bits for the girls. Have you started shopping yet?”  
“Absolutely not, I will be in a mad rush on Christmas Eve I already know it. What about Vanessa? What are you getting her?”   
“She keeps going on about saving up for this watch, seeing if she can get it in the January sales. I’ll probably buy her that and maybe a dog” Charity shrugged  
“WHAT? A real dog? Charity that’s a big thing, how can you say it so casually?” Molly asked  
“Well I need to ask Irene if she’s OK with me bringing a dog into the house. I mean we go on really long walks all the time and she loves animals. Always telling me stories of the dog she had when she was little, I just thought it would be nice addition to the family. Something for all of us. I’ve seen a few different ones that are cute, so I’ll talk to Irene and then might go and have a look if you want to come?”  
“Who said romance is dead, Charity Dingle you are so cute! I think it’s a great idea and of course I’ll come and have a look with you!” They stopped just outside the front of Charity’s door.  
“Thankyou, I’ll text you and we can arrange something next week. Thanks for staying with me tonight. I really enjoyed the catch up.” Charity hugged Molly and gave her a kiss to both cheeks. She walked up the garden path and gave her a little wave before opening the front door and heading inside.  
She took her shoes off and hung up her coat, before climbing the stairs and slipping into the bathroom to start her night routine. She kept as quiet as possible and tip-toed into the room. When Vanessa is in bed before Charity, she usually just takes which ever side she wants, Charity didn’t want to wake Vanessa so she was in the dark and feeling around the bottom of the bed for where Vanessa feet were.  
“Hello trouble” Charity shot about 2ft in the air.  
“Jesus Christ Vanessa! Why are you awake? More importantly why are you scaring the living daylights out of me.” She could see Vanessa shoulders moving up and down with laughter and she walked around the side of the bed still clutching her chest trying to get heart beat back to normal. She slid under the covers and was immediately met with a very clingy Vanessa.  
“Sorry I couldn’t sleep and was waiting for you to get home. How was work?” she was rubbing her fingers up and down Charity’s body.  
“Yeah it was good. Molly popped in for a few drinks. We had a good catch-up and are all getting together before Christmas” Charity was trying to keep her breathing steady as she let Vanessa hands continue to wander.  
“Oh good. When are you planning it for?”  
“I don’t know. A week or so before Christmas probably. I can’t really think about that now” Charity replied  
“Why?” Vanessa eyebrows raised up  
“There are much better things I’d rather be doing” Charity whispered and pushed Vanessa onto her back with a little yelp. They quickly discarded their clothes and fumbled around well into the early hours before falling asleep cuddled up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. Its super chritstmassy!!

The next morning Vanessa woke to the sound of a knock on the door, she was practically laying on top of Charity the duvet over both their heads. She lifted her head out of the duvet and saw Irene at the door of the room.  
“Where’s Charity. Did she come home?” Irene looked around the room for a sign of Charity  
“I’m here” Charity lifted her head over Vanessa’s shoulder, it was an awkward looking position and both Irene and Vanessa blushed. Vanessa scooted off Charity and lay back on the bed pulling the duvet to hide her modesty. She rubbed at her face, she still felt exhausted.  
“Oh, sorry love I didn’t see you. Anyway, it’s getting close to ten and I wanted to get to the garden centre. I know you worked late so if you aren’t up for it, we can arrange for another day” Irene asked  
“No, we’re coming. We’ll get up and get ready now. We can leave for about elevenish?” Vanessa smiled at Irene.  
“No worries, I’ll get Ryan sorted” She backed out of the room gently shutting the door.  
Charity looked at Vanessa and started laughing. Vanessa swatted at Charity’s leg.   
“It’s not funny. I bet she thinks she walked in on us” Vanessa threw back the cover and hopped out of bed, retrieving her dressing gown from the back of the door  
“Oh babe, it’s fine. She didn’t. I can’t help being this irresistible you have to sleep on-top of me. Literally.”  
“Shut up. Come on let’s get ready. We can try and get a little tree for in here, put up the decorations this afternoon” Vanessa stuck her tongue out and Charity and left the room heading towards the bathroom.   
Charity laid smiling at the ceiling. She loved going to the garden centre with her mum when she was little and couldn’t wait to carry the tradition on with Ryan, Irene and Vanessa. Charity was still laying in bed once Vanessa had returned from the bathroom; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had put on her basic makeup.   
“Charity get up and get ready!” She undid her dressing gown and threw it at Charity. She pulled on her underwear and walked over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a black pinafore dress and paired it with a slogan top and some black tights. She followed Charity out of the bedroom smacking her bum as she walked passed and down the stairs. She went to the kitchen, giving Ryan a little wave as he sat on the sofa watching paw patrol.   
“Do you want a tea or coffee Irene?”  
“No thanks love. I’ve not long had one. You look nice by the way”  
“Oh, thank you” She straightened the skirt out and flicked on the kettle, reaching for the bread and placing enough for her and Charity in the toaster. Charity’s footsteps running down the stairs were heard fifteen minutes later, and she strolled into the kitchen, ruffling Ryan’s hair on the way past.  
Vanessa was sat on the kitchen counter with her legs swinging, she was eating her toast and gave Charity a smile. Charity instantly moved in between her legs, stealing a bite of toast with a wink. She pushed her away playfully  
“I’ve already made you some. It’s over there” Vanessa pointed to the side.  
“Thanks babe. You look incredibly beautiful today” She grabbed Vanessa and placed a kiss to her lips moving back and reaching for the toast. “We’ll eat this on the way. I’ll get Ryan in the car” She shoved some toast into her mouth and picked Ryan up off the sofa and walked him out to the car.  
They all bundled into the car and made their way to the local garden centre. Once they arrived, they got out and put Ryan into his pushchair. He didn’t have to use it as much now, but the garden centre would be busy so best to keep him safe. Vanessa grabbed onto Charity’s and she pushed the buggy with the other. They walked into the entrance and was immediately met by more decorations that they had ever seen. Ryan was happily pointing and gurgling away to himself.   
“What are we looking for girls?” Irene asked the pair  
“We want an artificial tree for our room, just a small one. I don’t know if you want a real tree or an artificial one in the living room? Do you have many decorations back at home?” Vanessa loved Christmas and was finding it hard to contain her excitement.  
“We’ve got some in the loft. I prefer a fake tree but it’s up to you. The real ones smell lovely” Irene could see how perfect Vanessa wanted this to be  
“I want to get all new decorations. A fake tree and maybe a few lights for outside” Charity knew her decision would be the final one.  
“Ok. I’ll push Ryan, we’ll have a wander around find things we want then we can put it in the car. Take Ryan to the grotto and then have some lunch in the Café”   
“Thanks Irene” Charity left the buggy for Irene to push. As they walked through all the different areas, all arranged by colour.   
“What colour theme do you want?” Vanessa squeezed Charity’s hand.  
“Silver for our room. Not to fussed about the living room, you decide”  
They picked out a whole trolley of lights, decorations, a wreath for the front door, little fake presents and a few light-up reindeers. Charity had also spotted Christmas themed table settings and dragged Vanessa over to those, the trolley was piled up some more with napkins, crackers, a table cloth and mats. There house was going to be overboard this year! Charity was excited, and she never usually got excited around Christmas it reminds her of all the awful ones she’s had. They made their way towards the front of the store to pay for everything but also to look at the fake trees, deciding on a 6ft one for the living room with fake snow on it and a cute little sparkly one for their bedroom.   
After spending nearly £400 on everything, they exited the garden centre and put it all into the boot of the car.   
“That was so expensive. We’ve brought loads!” Vanessa exclaimed  
“It’s an investment really. We won’t spend that much again, because we can re-use it next year” Charity replied. Vanessa stood smiling at Charity. She loved it when she spoke about the future like Vanessa will still be apart of it, she loves the reassurance that Charity’s in it for the long run.   
“What are you smiling at you dopey mare?” Charity caught Vanessa   
“Nothing. I’m just so excited I love Christmas” She kissed Charity and turned back to Irene who had been looking over the receipt and tapping away on her phone the whole time they had been loading up the car.   
“I’ve divided it up and put some money into your bank Charity. I was expecting it to be quite so much money, but the house is going to look great” Irene had a warm smile on her face.  
“Thanks Irene” She kissed Irene’s cheek and lowered herself down to Ryan’s buggy.  
“Shall we go and meet Santa and you can tell him exactly what you want for Christmas, yeah?” Vanessa had joined her, and they were both shaking his hands. He was giggling away.   
They all walked back inside the garden centre and found the line for the grotto. They moved the buggy out of the way and Charity held Ryan in her arms. They reached the front and were asked by one of the girls dressed like an elf if they wanted any photos of keyrings done. They decided to have a magnet, keyring and a big framed photo, Charity let Ryan down and let him wander over to Santa himself.  
“HoHoHo. Merry Christmas” Santa bellowed out from his chair, Ryan shot round and looked at his mum for reassurance.  
“Say Hello to Santa, Ryan. He will bring you presents at Christmas” Charity held onto Ryan’s back moving further into the room.   
“Hedo Santa” Ryan spoke shyly. Charity lifted Ryan onto his lap and crouched down beside him. Calling Irene and Vanessa over. They all posed for the pictures and whilst Vanessa went to approve the one for the gifts. Charity stayed with Ryan getting him to talk to Santa.  
“Twains” Ryan said. The Santa and Charity laughed.  
“He’s really enjoyed playing with trains at nursery. Never stops choo chooing around the living room” She smiled. She was so glad she was getting to do this, and the amount of confidence that Ryan had around a stranger surprised her.  
“Well if you’ve been a good boy, I will ask the elves to make you some Trains and bring them to you on Christmas Eve if you are sleeping! For the time being here’s a little present from me and Rudolph” he handed over a small gift and waved goodbye.  
“Say Thank you Ryan” Charity said as she lifted him back on his hip.   
“Tah” Ryan said biting the present trying to get through the wrapping paper.  
“Thank you. Merry Christmas” Charity smiled at the Santa. They left the grotto and headed back over to where they had left Ryan’s buggy. Vanessa was holding out the photo of them all. It was perfect. Ryan had a massive grin on his face and no one had closed their eyes.   
“I love it” She said as she kissed Vanessa cheek and lowered him to the ground taking his hand “Shall we go and have lunch at home, order a takeaway tonight?”  
“Yeah, let’s go” They walked back to the car and drove home, unloaded all the decorations and had some lunch. Vanessa decided she was going to put all the bedroom decorations upstairs, ready and this gave Charity the perfect opportunity to mention to Irene her present ideas.  
“Is there anything you want in particular for Christmas?” Charity asked Irene whilst she fed Ryan a yoghurt.  
“I’ve seen a few bits and pieces I like but I haven’t thought much about it. What about you?”   
“Oh, I’m not bothered really. I just want it to be special for Ryan. Give it a thought and let me know fi there is anything you desperately want, or do a little list and then I can pick different things off it”  
“Ok love. What are you getting Vanessa? Has she asked for anything?”  
“Funny you should ask I was going to run an idea past you. She’s not asked for anything, says she just wants a nice family day. She tells me these stories about all these different animals when she was growing up, you know how much she loves animals. I’m not the biggest fan, but her and Ryan would be so happy.”  
“Please do not get a smelly animal.” Irene waved her hand in the air.  
“Well no, but we do a lot of walking at the weekends and in the evenings and I was thinking about a small dog. For all of us really.”  
“Oh good, I don’t mind a cute little dog. I thought you was going to try and make a grand gesture of a micro pig or something” Irene told her. Charity laughed.  
“Not a chance. I’ll set up a few visits at the rescue centres next week and I’ll take some photos. Molly will come with me and I can ask her to look after them until Christmas Day”  
“them? As in more than one?” Irene looked a little shock  
“No! As in He or She” Charity laughed again, she finished off giving Ryan his yoghurt and cleaned him up, she sent a quick text to Molly and made her way up the stairs to see how Vanessa was getting on.   
As she stepped into the room, it was a massive change from this morning. She had put on Christmas bed sheets, she had draped fairy lights around the headboard and the tree was up. She was in the middle of putting on all the baubles.   
“Wow. You’ve been busy. This looks magical baby” Charity stood by the door watching Vanessa delicately place different baubles over the tree making sure they were all evenly spread out.  
“It does look so good. I love it” Vanessa walked over to Charity and admired her work.  
“The garden centre was so good, I had such a great time. Thanks for coming with us” Charity leaned in and began giving Vanessa a few small kisses, pulling back each time.   
“Everything’s perfect. I’m just so happy” Vanessa wound her arms around Charity’s neck pulling her in and deepening the kiss. Charity shut the bedroom door and hoisted Vanessa up onto the desk.   
She placed her arms on either thigh and pushed the skirts material up around her waist.   
“Charity” Vanessa warned lightly. She always tried to be careful when it came to having sex, she didn’t want Irene hearing them or someone walking in.  
“Shh, babe. It’s fine, they’ve put on a film. I told you, you look beautiful in this dress. It really does things to me” Charity whispered in Vanessa’s ear, kissing her way down her neck.  
Vanessa’s head fell back against the wall with a thud and they both let out a giggle.  
“Let’s at least move to the bed” Vanessa pointed  
“Here’s fine babe” Charity said as she hooked her fingers through Vanessa tights and knickers and pulled them off in one swift movement before pulling her forward and kneeling onto the ground  
An hour later and Charity was still grasping onto Vanessa blonde locks, taking in big deep breaths to try and control her breathing. They were on the floor of the bedroom. The bed just centimetres away. Vanessa leant her head against Charity’s thigh and waited for her breathing to steady out.   
They got up and re-dressed and headed back downstairs to order dinner and start with the decorations.   
“I was wondering where you to had got to! Let’s order some dinner” Irene winked which made Vanessa blush and nudge Charity in the ribs. They spent the rest of the evening putting up decorations and eating their takeaway. The house was beginning to look like their own little grotto and they were even more excited for Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for the perfect present....

Charity had a late start on Tuesday at college. She had dropped Ryan off at Nursery and Vanessa had left for college not long after. She had arranged to meet Molly this morning and they were going to head to the animal rescue centre before going to lessons this afternoon.   
At nine-thirty Molly knocked on the door.  
“Come in, Charity just finishing upstairs” Irene stepped aside to allow Molly into the home  
“Hi Irene. Thanks. How are you?” Molly stood in the hallway  
“Yeah I’m good thanks. How are you?” Irene replied  
“I’m good” Charity comes bundling down the stairs with her backpack on.  
“Hey” She slipped on her shoes that were sat by the front door.  
“Hey, you ready?” Molly asked  
“Yeah. See you later Irene. I’ll send you some photos” she blew her a kiss and they walked down the street towards the bus stop.  
“Do you know what sort of dog you want?” Molly asked as they both lit a cigarette.  
“St Bernard” Charity replied straight faced  
“A St Bernard? Charity they’re massive. I don’t know if mum will let me keep one of those at ours until Christmas.” Molly shrugged   
“You are so easy to wind up. This is my first ever dog, I want to get something small. Vanessa really likes Cavapoos” Charity laughed.  
They got on the bus to Leeds Centre and walked towards the back and she saw Molly smirking at one of the girls sat in an aisle seat. The girl shyly waved and looked down.  
“Molly, do you know her?” Charity asked  
“That is Gemma. She’s like second year at Uni. An incredible fuck and proper hot” Molly smirked kicking her feet back on the seat.  
“You’ve had sex with her and just smirked at her like that” Charity laughed  
“Yeah. What’s the problem?” Molly laughed back  
“Nothing. Don’t ever change. That’s brilliant” They laughed and joked all the way to the City Centre  
They went straight towards the rescue centre and went over to the desk. There was a young woman at the desk that looked up and Charity saw that cheeky smirk from Molly again. She elbowed her in the ribs. The young woman looked up and smiled, slightly blushing at Molly.  
“Hello again. How can I help you?” this one had lots more confident, she smiled widely at Charity and Molly.  
“I’m looking to get a puppy. Do you have any Cavapoos?” Charity asked  
They spent some time with the different dogs and Charity took some photos, which she sent to Irene. Molly spent most of the time flirting with the mysterious receptionist.   
“I think I’ll take this one” Charity coughed getting their attention. A quiet little puppy had come and sat on her lap as soon as she entered the little pen, taking a seat and staying there whilst the other puppies were a lot more playful.  
“Ok. You must fill out some paperwork and then speak to the Vet, they’ll decide whether the adoption can go ahead. If you’d like to follow me, I can get it started for you”   
“Cool.” Charity got to start on the paperwork and all the different questions, even though it was a pain, she was glad that they didn’t let anyone adopt a pet. She handed the paperwork back in and spoke to the vet.  
“We are happy for the adoption to go ahead. We will get the puppy, checked and all his injections sorted. He’ll be ready for collection on the twenty third. If you would like to pick a collar and lead and reception, we can put that on him until he goes to his forever home. Thank you for coming in Charity, I hope he brings you many years of joy.”  
“Thank you very much. This means a lot to both me and my partner” Charity shakes the vets hand and makes her way back to the reception area.  
“Are we ready to go? We need to be in college in twenty minutes” Charity looked her wallet.  
Molly slapped the desk and leant backwards sending her a cheeky wink.   
“Yeah let’s go! See you around. Text me” She shot another wink at the girl.  
“Bye” Charity waved and pushed Molly towards the door out into the street, heading for the college.  
“Who was that? She knew you as soon as we walked in. You’re such a charmer Molly”  
“That is the inevitable Zoe Tate. She is also gorgeous, very good in the sack and is training to become a vet. I bumped into her in a night club a while back. One-night stand never got her number. I didn’t know she worked there.”  
“So, you have her number now? She was pretty hot” Charity smirked  
“Of course, I do. She’s mega rich too” Molly poked her tongue out.

 

Charity walked into the college and stopped Vanessa at a table in the library with a few of her friends. They never really crossed paths in college and before they met, she had never seen her around. She strolled over and covered her hands over her eyes. Vanessa held the hands over her eyes and could feel the smile appear on her face. She pushed her chair back and wrapped her arms around Charity’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
“Hey. I don’t normally see you here”   
“No. Our room got moved. How’s your day been?”  
“Yeah. It’s been alright. I’ve tried texting you. What have you been up too?”  
“That Miss Woodfield would be revealing my most important secrets” Charity tapped the side of her nose, which made Vanessa eye her and Molly suspiciously.  
“You better be behaving yourselves” She pointed at both Charity and Molly  
“Always Vanessa” Molly shouted over. Vanessa smiled back, she did like Molly even if she was wary of her in the beginning.  
“Well I’m not sure about this one. Right little flirt must have slept with half the lasses this side of Yorkshire” they all laughed.  
“A bit like you with the men then aye Charity?” Everyone’s head snapped up. Vanessa already moving out of Charity’s arms, only to be pulled back by Charity telling her to leave it.  
“Fuck off Cain” Charity watched him walk away with a small group of lads. She didn’t know how big this college was or when he started attending. She pushed the worry to the back of her mind. She didn’t want to seem like it bothered her.  
“I’ll see you at home later babe. I need to get to class” Charity placed a final kiss on Vanessa’s lips and made her way out of the room without looking up.  
“Charity wait” Vanessa caught up with her.  
“Honestly babe it’s fine. We’ll talk later, I’m going to be late” She waved Vanessa off and walked into her Business lesson.  
The rest of the day went quickly, and Charity left college straight away.  
“You okay? You seem quiet. Cain’s such an ass, everyone knows that” Molly had sat with her on the bus back.  
“Yeah but just when I think I won’t see him again. He appears sticking the knife in. I’m just bored of it. Christmas is coming up, me and Ness have been invited to the annual Dingle party, I just don’t want him winding Ness up, she’s small but she will lump him!” Charity looked so down heartened.  
“I’d like to see it. The past is the past Charity, just do your best to ignore him.” Molly squeezed her shoulder, it was there stop. They got off the bus and walked down the road together.  
“Make a group chat tonight, get this Christmas get together sorted with the girls” Charity told Molly as she fished in her bag for her keys  
“Yeah I’ll do it when I get home. Is Vanessa coming?”   
“No, I think she wants to arrange her own. On the same night though”  
“Ok cool. I will see you tomorrow?”  
Charity got inside and heard the TV playing, she frowned. Irene and Vanessa had work. Irene must have left the Telly on this morning. As she opened the door, she saw the kid’s programmes playing out and a nice smell coming from the kitchen.  
Ryan was sat on the sofa with some fruit in a bowl and Vanessa was at the kitchen stove.  
“I thought you was working tonight” Charity scared Vanessa  
“They didn’t need me, I thought I’d come home, get Ryan fed and start the dinner”  
“A text would have been nice” Charity rolled her eyes moving in to the living room to see Ryan  
Vanessa rolled her eyes and followed her in.  
“I know you don’t like seeing Cain, but you don’t have to take it out on me Charity. I was trying to be nice. I thought it would make you feel a bit better”  
“Vanessa I’m not assed about Cain. He’s something of the past, I don’t need looking after every time someone says something about the past. I was dealing with it long before you came along. It would just be nice to be informed where my child is” Charity was just picking an argument for the sake of it. She’d had a bad day and knew she was taking it out on Vanessa before she had a chance to form the apology in her head, Vanessa was untying the apron.  
“You know what, screw this Charity. I didn’t deserve that.” She threw the apron onto the back of the couch, storming up the stairs.   
“KEEP THE DOORS ON” She shouted up with a little smirk. Ten minutes later Vanessa was walking back down the stairs with her coat and bag slung over her arm. Charity had finished off the dinner.  
“Where are you going?” Charity questioned her.  
“Out. I’ll speak to you later” Vanessa gave Ryan a kiss to the head and walked out. Charity heard the front door slam and looked up at the ceiling, she didn’t want to cry.

 

She got Ryan, cleaned up, bathed and into bed. She had left Irene’s dinner in the oven and tidied up the kitchen. She hadn’t heard from Vanessa yet. Irene walked through the door just after eight.   
“Hiya, good day?” Charity asked moving to a more sitting up position on the sofa  
“Yeah, not bad. Did all go ok at the Rescue centre?”   
“Yeah we can pick him up on the twenty third.” she gave Irene a weak smile.  
“That’s exciting. Where’s Vanessa? Working?”  
“No, I don’t know where she is. We had a small bust up over Cain”  
“Cain?” Irene blood boiled anytime she heard his name.  
“Yeah, he was at the college, said some comment. I took it worse than I thought, took it out on her “Charity shrugged picking up her mug and moving it to the sink  
“Message her Charity. Just check she’s ok. Don’t let him get in between you”  
“I will. I’m going for a bath and then bed. Night” She kissed Irene’s cheek and climbed the stairs.   
She started to run the bath and sat on the edge, pulling up her messages and typing one out to Vanessa  
‘I’m really sorry baby. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, I don’t want him to get to me, but he always manages too. Let me know you’re ok and I will see you when you want to come home xx’  
She pressed send and put her phone on the side, climbing into the bath and submerging herself into the water. When she got out of the bath, she checked her phone again, a load of messages had come through from the group chat planning their night out. She typed out a reply to that and saw the message from Vanessa as she got into bed. #  
‘I wish you would just talk to me rather than making arguments out of nothing. You don’t need to push me away Charity. I’m fine, I’ve just met dad for a drink. I’ll be home soon.’  
‘Ok baby. The beds could without you’   
She put her phone on the bedside table and closed her eyes. A few hours later she woke to light kisses being pressed to her face.  
Vanessa was back and already in her pyjamas. She moved over and opened the cover, tears threatening to fall. As soon as Vanessa’s arms wrapped around her, she let the tears fall. 

 

The next morning, she woke still wrapped up in Vanessa. She was stroking her hair and placing kisses to her head.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to talk about it, but when I do, I will come to you Vanessa. I promise”  
“I know you might not always want to talk, just let me be there for you. If you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, I will be there. Always.”  
“I love you” Charity leaned up to kiss Vanessa before cuddling back down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas parties and Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of update with this one. I'm currently writing two fics. I hope everyone's still enjoying. Christmas Day will be up next!

The next few weeks flew by and they had finally broken up from college for the Christmas break. Charity and Vanessa were both off out for the evening with different group. Charity had some last-minute bits to get in town so had popped in and headed home to get ready, she got a taxi round to Molly’s, where they were all meeting up for a drink before heading to the restaurant.   
Vanessa got ready at her friends, they also decided to go to a restaurant and for a few drinks after. They both decided to meet up at the end of the night to get a cab home together.  
The mini bus pulled up outside Molly’s at seven thirty and they all got in. Inside the restaurant, once they had ordered their food and drink, Molly announced  
“Secret Santa time” She pointed to the gifts that had been brought in with out anyone seeing and placed on the table. Molly passed each one out. The game was to guess what the present was and then who brought it for who. It was Charity’s go. She fiddled with the wrapping paper, but it was in a long box and wasn’t too heavy.   
“I think it’s a box of fairy lights” She started to tear open the paper and went immediately red, putting it further onto her lap.  
“What is it?” Everyone tried peering over, curious as to what they had got. Charity eventually saw the funny side of it and held it in the air  
“It’s a bright pink vibrator. I think Molly brought it and I’ll make sure Vanessa passes on her thanks” the whole table erupted into laughter.  
Everyone else had opened their presents some included penis pasta, a fanny and face soap and lots of other naughty gifts.  
“I think its clear we all have some dirty minds” Molly laughed  
Their dinner was served, and they all ate, drunk and laughed their way through it.  
They all split the bill and decided to head over to the Wetherspoons to get some more drinks before going into the club. Charity was already a bit tipsy. Whilst the girls got a table and ordered the first round, she snuck outside to text Vanessa and have a cigarette.  
‘I hope you’re having a good time baby. I miss you and hope to bump into you later x’  
As she smoked the rest of the cigarette, she thought back on how quickly this year had changed her entire life, she had always been opened minded but never really felt this strongly towards a woman before. She didn’t think she could ever be the mum that Ryan deserved but she was doing her best and he was blossoming in a cheeky young man. She had a good set of friends around her and Irene really had been her rock. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket bringing her out of her daydream, she unlocked it and read the text from Vanessa.   
‘Having a good night babe. We are heading to Pryzm. I love you. V x’ Vanessa was already worse for wear because there was a string of emojis attached that didn’t really make sense. She laughed and slipped her phone back into her pocket before stubbing out her cigarette and heading inside to meet the girls. 

They spent the next half hour in Wetherspoons, drinking shots and cocktails. Molly suggested that they head to Pryzm as they had a Christmas do and the drinks were cheap. Charity didn’t mention that’s where Vanessa and her friends had chosen to go.   
They’d been in the club for hours. After Vanessa and Charity had a making out session in the loo’s they had decided to try and stay away from each other, so they could enjoy the evening with friends. Charity was watching Vanessa at the bar; some other teen was getting a little too friendly. Charity decided to observe, she knew Vanessa could handle herself. Vanessa let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes, pushing on his chest. Charity had enough and made her way over. She played it cool and headed over to the bar, standing next to Vanessa.   
“Can I get you a drink babe?” Charity whispered in her ear. Vanessa jumped and looked around giving Charity a cheeky smile.   
“Yes please” she squeezed Charity’s arm.   
“Sorry love, I was talking to her” this guy said over Vanessa’s shoulder  
“She wants a drink off me so back off” Charity growled  
The boy rolled his eyes and stumbled off and they both started to laugh.  
Charity placed a kiss to Vanessa’s cheek, she carried on placing small kisses all down her cheek to her neck bringing it up to her ear.  
“Come on babe, lets head home”   
“I’ll say goodbye to everyone and meet you at the cloakroom in five minutes” Vanessa gave her a kiss and walked over to the booths her friends were occupying.  
“Molly we are heading off. We need to pick up the puppy tomorrow afternoon if its all still ok?”  
“Yeah no worries. Ring me in the morning?” Molly hugged her friend goodbye before everyone hugged Charity  
“I will do. Girls, I will put all the details in about the New Year Party, everyone still up for it?”  
A series of Yes was shouted in Charity’s direction. She waved them off and met Vanessa in the cloakroom, they grabbed their bags and headed straight for the cab queue.   
“What did you get from your secret Santa?” Vanessa asked once they joined the back of the queue.  
Charity handed over the bag with a smug smirk on her face. Vanessa eyes lit up as she opened the bag. She let out a laugh and handed the bag back over. She wrapped her arms around Charity whispering in her ear.  
“I look forward to using that” she emphasized the last word.

The next day went a success. They had picked up the puppy and got him settled at Molly’s for a few nights. They both spent the afternoon wrapping the rest of the presents.   
“I have a few more of your gifts to wrap so I’m going to run you a bath, and then I need to get ready for my shift” Charity kissed Vanessa on the nose and hopped off the bed making her way into the bathroom. Vanessa put all the presents under the tree in their room before taking a few pictures to send to her Mum, Dad and Tracy.   
She made her way into the bathroom. Charity had lit candles and used her favourite bubble bath.  
“Thanks babe. Are you still ok to drop all the presents to the family tomorrow and have a drink with dad? I can’t believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve!”  
“Yeah, I can bring Ryan, right? Irene’s working tomorrow until late”   
“Of Course, It will be nice for dad to meet him. We can drop off the Dingles presents too”  
“Good idea. I need to head to work a bit earlier babe. Have a nice bath and I will be home as soon as I can” she gave Vanessa a kiss before heading into the room to get changed. She wanted to head to Molly’s and check on the puppy before work, she hated lying to Vanessa but knew it was all for a good reason. He’d be home in two days’ time.  
Th pub was busy with people starting the Christmas holidays, but she got through her shift and headed home. Vanessa was already sound asleep with Ryan in the bed. She always took longer to recover from drinking, so they had probably fallen asleep early. Charity scooped Ryan up and put him in his own room before settling down in bed cuddling up to Vanessa.

The next day Charity got Ryan out of bed and went back to bed herself, with no nursery, school or work until after Christmas, they could have some time to relax.   
Charity had gone to make Vanessa some breakfast in bed, and they both got up and ready around eleven.   
“I brought us a little gift” Vanessa announced once Charity had come out of the shower.  
“What?” Charity asked  
Vanessa went to the wardrobe and pulled out three Christmas Eve boxes. They all had their names on them and she handed them over to the right person.   
“Thanks babe. What are these?”   
“They’re just all little boxes for the night before Christmas, I saw the idea online and really wanted to do one for each of us”   
“That’s cool. What do you say Ryan?”  
“TAH” he started to lift himself onto the box before Charity grabbed him down and opened the boxes. There were sweets and a few games, a little Santa cuddly toy, A PJ Set. Charity had got a film ‘Love Actually’ her all time Christmas fave! Ryan has little Elf slippers and at the bottom, they both had a red adidas tracksuits like the ones they had in Blackpool. Vanessa pulled hers out too.  
“I thought we could all be matching today, and I brought Ryan a pair of Santa shoes” she was bouncing up and down with joy  
“This is incredible babe. Thank you.” She began putting on the tracksuit before fetching Ryan a vest and putting his on too. Vanessa got dressed into hers.  
“Shall we go downstairs and take some photos in front of the tree?” Charity asked Vanessa as she lifted Ryan onto her hip.  
“Yeah I’ll just pack all the bags we need to drop off” Vanessa kissed her and moved over to the wardrobe. Charity went downstairs with Ryan and pottered about getting things ready. She booked a taxi to take them into Emmerdale. Vanessa carried a few big sacks of presents down the stairs and left them by the front door.  
“We have definitely gone overboard on Christmas this year Charity” She said as she walked into the living room looking slightly out of breath. Charity let out a chuckle.  
They stood in front of the Christmas tree and took lots of different pictures, using the timer on their phones and a selfie stick. Twenty minutes later, a car horn honked signalling their taxi had arrived. They got the taxi driver to drop them off outside Tug Ghyll and they carried all the bags inside. 

“Hi Teeny. Hi Charity. This must be Ryan.” Frank greeted them at the door, grabbing some bags and stepping aside to let them in. There was a chorus of hellos and hugs. Tracy brought in some drinks. They spent a few hours at Franks house, all giving their gifts and having a few drinks and nibbles.   
“We are going to head up to the Dingles for a little while Dad” Vanessa mentioned later.  
“Okay, are you going to be long?” Frank asked  
“No. We can meet you at the pub in forty five minutes, Vanessa is dying to do the Christmas Quiz!” Charity cut in. They all laughed before saying their goodbyes.   
When they got to the Dingles, Lisa took Ryan for a cuddle and Zak, Chas, Charity and Vanessa went into the garden. Chas brought out some wines and passed Charity a cigarette. They spent some time catching up and talking about what was going on in the village. Charity asked Vanessa to sort out all the presents and Zak followed her inside leaving her and Chas outside.  
“Where’s Cain?” Charity asked  
“His boss asked him to go away on business, getting paid a bucket load apparently” Chas shrugged  
“Oh right. Lucky sod. You already for tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. I finished early December. Are you?” Chas smirked  
“Of course you were” Charity rolled her eyes “ We finished wrapping yesterday. I just have to pick up the puppy in the morning”   
“Puppy?” Chas raised her eyebrows  
“Yeah. Its for Vanessa and Ryan. A tiny little Cavapoo” Charity pulled up a picture on her phone.   
“Oh it’s adorable. You spoil them too. Your outfits look great by the way, a perfect little family”  
“Thank you. Vanessa brought them for us” she said as they headed back inside.  
Vanessa had set out all the gifts and everyone was sat around the sofa. They all opened their gifts before getting ready to head to the pub.  
“Are you joining our team for the Quiz?” Lisa asked  
“No. We already signed up with Frank. Let the best team win.” Charity poked her tongue out at the Dingles.   
They played the Quiz and had a few more drinks. Lisa had offered for Ryan to sit on her lap and he was busy trying to scribble on some paper. The Quiz finished, and the Dingle won, and it was getting late, Vanessa had ordered a taxi to pick them up from her dads. They all wished each other a Merry Christmas with hugs and kisses. There taxi arrived and once they returned home, they put the treats out for Santa and changed Ryan into his PJ’s, he was already tired so went down easily. Charity started running a bath and moving the presents under the tree with Vanessa’s help.  
They’d eaten Santa’s snack and had a cuddle in the bath before changing into their Christmas Pyjamas and putting Love Actually on.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day

Vanessa was the first to wake the next day, the opening credits for Love Actually were still playing from the telly, she searched for the remote to turn it off and got herself out of bed. She went straight to Ryan’s room, he was already awake sitting up in his cot. Vanessa scooped him up and carried him down the stairs making a start on breakfast, they had brought all the ingredients to make pancakes with the Christmas shop. Irene wandered in a little while later and made the teas. Vanessa left Ryan in his highchair and went to wake Charity up, as she got to the room Charity hadn’t moved positioned. Vanessa sat down on the bed next to her and gently her awake. Her eyes fluttered open a few times as she began to stretch her body. Vanessa placed a kiss to her nose.  
“Merry Christmas babe. I’ve made breakfast” She said  
“Mmm, Merry Christmas” She placed a kiss to her lips and wrapped herself around Vanessa’s waist.   
“Come on, everyone’s waiting” Vanessa said. Charity pushed the covers off and slung her dressing gown over her shoulders, they both left the room and headed downstairs.   
“Merry Christmas Everyone” Charity said as she went into the dining area. She walked over to Ryan and gave him a kiss before taking a seat at the table. Vanessa had put on a spread of pancakes and different condiments, fruit and Nutella.  
After they finished breakfast, they opened their stockings. Ryan had a few toy cars, trains, chocolate and an orange. Vanessa, Irene and Charity got some bath, make up and hair bits, a few chocolates and an orange. They went off to get showered and dressed before opening their main gifts. Charity had finished getting ready and wanted to prepare the vegetables and turkey. Irene, Ryan and Vanessa followed down twenty minutes after and they all sat on the sofa.   
Vanessa organised all the presents into piles and they spent the next few hours opening gifts.   
Ryan had got a different trains, clothes, shoes and loads of toys. Irene had got a new hoover she asked for, beauty bits, socks, gift cards and slippers. Vanessa had got makeup, Pyjamas, clothes, a pair of trainers and some CD’s. Charity had got more or less the same as Vanessa. They had let the main presents for last. Charity had been taking pictures all the way through.  
Ryan got a big train set that could be set up in the living room. Irene had got a hoover that she had asked for. Vanessa had got a silk dressing gown from Irene and a Michael Kors Smart Watch and a Michael Kors Rucksack from Charity. Charity got a Gold Chain from Irene and a Gold Chain from Pandora, and a gold heart from Vanessa. Vanessa had also brought a heart charm with a blue stone in from Ryan. They were all so happy with their gifts, Irene had started tidying away all the wrapping paper, Charity and Vanessa went to the kitchen to check on the dinner. Vanessa had put on her watch and Charity was doing up her bracelet. They both looked at them on their wrists and gave each other a kiss.  
“Thank you, babe. I know how expensive this was and I love it” Vanessa placed another kiss to Charity’s lips before admiring the watch.   
“You’re welcome. Thank you for this” She shook her wrist “ I really wasn’t expecting it” they hugged each other and set about peeling the left-over vegetables. Charity’s phone buzzed in her back pocket and she opened the message, it was only Molly asking what time she was popping round to get the dog. She needed to make an excuse to Vanessa.   
“Oh for god sake.” Charity sighed  
“What’s up?” Vanessa stopped peeling the potatoes.  
“Molly’s had a row with her mum. She asked if I could meet her, I’ll invite her for dinner is that ok?”  
Charity smirked, it was a good excuse to make up on the spot.  
“Oh god. Yeah go get her, I’ll hold the fort. I hope she’s alright” Vanessa placed a quick kiss to her cheek “ Don’t be long”   
She ran upstairs to get my coat and got the last few presents out of the wardrobe leaving them on the stairs.  
“Irene” she whispered from the living room door. Irene turned around in her seat. Charity signalled for her to come over. “ Can you hide these presents under the tree please? I’m just popping to Molly’s” She gave her a knowing wink and headed for the door, down the street towards Molly’s.  
She wrapped her knuckles on the door and stood back. Molly’s mum answered the door.  
“Merry Christmas Darling” she wrapped her arms arounds Charity and pulled her inside. “You’re lucky I’m letting you take that little angel. Such a cute little thing.” as soon as I walk into the living room, he got up and pottered across the room towards my feet. I had a quick chat with Molly before I got ready to leave.  
“Have a good rest of the day guys and I will send the details for the party across tomorrow” I picked up the puppy and his stuff and left. I had put a little bow on the collar, I walked inside and poked my head around the door to the living room, Vanessa was still in the kitchen. Irene and Ryan were sat on the sofa playing with some new toys. I crept into the entrance of the kitchen.  
“Merry Christmas Babe” Vanessa turned around her mouth dropped open “and mum” Charity shrugged.  
“You haven’t” tears began spilling down her cheeks “What’s his name?” Charity handed over the puppy, Vanessa stood in the kitchen clinging on to the puppy and crying.  
“I haven’t named him yet, I thought you could do that. We’ve just been calling him pup” charity laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s show Ryan”  
They carried him into the front room and Charity picked up Ryan.  
“Look Ryan, this is our new puppy, say hello” Ryan squealed with excitement grabbing at the puppy   
“Gently” Vanessa warned. They sat down and played for a while, before Charity left them to finish off the dinner. After dinner, they opened the rest of the gifts that were for the dog and Vanessa.  
They spent the rest of the day in front of the telly before Ryan become tired.  
“I’m going to put him up to bed babe” Charity kissed Vanessa’s hair and got up picking up Ryan and carrying him up the stairs. I read him a story on the rocking chair in his room.   
Vanessa picked up the puppy and crept upstairs. She could hear Charity whispering to Ryan, she sat at the top of the stairs and listened.  
“What a perfect day its been Ryan, hey. Your two mummies’, nanny and the doggy. I hope every Christmas is this good for the rest of your life. Vanessa’s so good to us isn’t she. I hope next year is even better little one. Come on time for bed now, I’ll see you in the morning and we will go to the woods” she kissed the top of his head and lowered him into his cot. Vanessa stood up, letting the puppy wander around, tears streaming down her face again, as Charity shut the door Vanessa arms wrapped around her immediately crying into her shoulder.  
“Are you ok?” Charity asked  
“I didn’t think this could get any more perfect, but it did”   
“How much of that did you hear nosey?”  
“Enough. I love you so much Charity and I love our little family” she placed a kiss to her cheek.  
“I love you too” they stayed embraced for a couple of minutes before Charity took her hand and led them back downstairs. Irene had started tidying up and they all began to help, soon enough the could see the living room floor.   
“Have you thought of a name yet?” Irene asked  
“How about Lucky?” Vanessa said. The puppy’s ears pricked up  
“I think that sounds good” Irene patted her on the shoulder “Good night girls, Merry Christmas”  
They both gave her a hug and she left the room  
“Why Lucky?”  
“Because that’s what I am to have you” Vanessa kissed Charity and they headed up to bed, ready to get Lucky settled for his first night home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos motivate me massively;)

Between the lead up from Christmas to New Year, Lucky had settled in perfectly. Vanessa had already done a great job at starting to train him. They had spent many early morning and late afternoons wondering into the woods walking him. They had organised all of Ryan’s party and the New Year party, and everyone was excited. This was the second year they were throwing the party as it tied in nicely with Ryan’s birthday.   
It was New Years Eve and Ryan’s 2nd Birthday! They had spent the morning spoiling him with different toys and clothes, before going into Morrisons café for breakfast, they also thought it would be a good idea to the party food and booze shop at the same time. It was busy and three hours they finally returned home with a boot full of drink, balloons and food.   
Irene and Vanessa put on some telly whilst Charity got Ryan down for his afternoon nap. The party would go on late, so she wanted to have as much energy as possible. Once he was asleep, she made her way downstairs and leant over the back of the sofa, placing a kiss to Vanessa’s cheek.  
“Right, lets get this place ready!” Charity announced. They managed to clear the dining table into the downstairs storage cupboard to make room for a dancefloor whilst Irene pumped up some balloons. They had got some Helium balloons done that had ‘2019’ on them. Irene pottered in the kitchen, laying out all the food and drink whilst Charity and Vanessa tidied up and put up all the decorations. The house looked amazing, by the time they were done, Ryan was due to wake up any minute.   
“Right, we’ll start getting ready and when Ryan wakes up, we can stick him in front of the telly” Vanessa suggested  
They headed upstairs and turned the shower on. 

It was nearing seven, Charity had been ready for an hour and she had got Ryan ready.   
“Vanessa how long are you going to be? People will be arriving soon!” Charity shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Vanessa came into view at the top. She was wearing a figure-hugging sparkly dress and she looked amazing. She had basic make-up on, and her hair straightened. Charity had worn a black shirt with a sparkly bow tie and skinny jeans, with her signature curls and had also opted for basic makeup.  
“Wow babe. You look amazing!” Charity stood staring at her in awe.   
“Thank you. Let’s get this party started!” Vanessa shouted as she made her way through to the kitchen to get a drink. People started to arrive fairly quickly, some carrying gifts for Ryan and crates of booze. Irene pulled Charity into the hallway.  
“Charity, I’ve invited over one of the anaesthetists from my ward over, we’ve been for a couple of drinks before he’s a really nice guy” Irene explained “I hope that alright”   
Charity wrapped her arm around Irene’s shoulder, she had already had a fair bit to drink  
“Of course Irene” she poked her nose “ You deserve some happiness after putting up with me for the last two years. I think I have finally found my happy ever after, its time you find yours!” Charity placed a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you, Charity. I do like him and would like to see where it could go” she shrugged, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.   
“Go on Irene! Getting in there” Charity joked, Irene lightly shoved her and swatted at her arm. Charity wandered back into the crowd to find Vanessa and share the news with her. Vanessa was thrilled for Irene and it would be nice for her to have a dating life as well. All of their friends and family had arrived apart from Vanessa Mother. She wasn’t expecting her to turn up, but it still disappointed her. Frank, Tracy and his wife had all come to see the New Year in with her and that was all the mattered to her. Vanessa walked in to the kitchen to find Tracy pouring herself a drink.  
“No Alcohol!” She shouted  
“Oh come on sis, it’s New Year! I’ll be careful”  
“If dad finds out I will not be taking any blame! Vanessa shrugged as she walked out of the kitchen. Out of sight, out of mind she thought.   
Charity heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She put on a big smile as she swung the door open, her smile faltered a little before she caught herself.  
“Welcome. Come in” She moved aside for the couple to enter the house.   
“We can’t stay long, we have other plans. I just would like to wish Vanessa a Happy New Year” the woman said to Charity just as Vanessa emerged from the living room with Ryan on her hip.  
“Mum, I didn’t think you was coming” Vanessa walked over and gave her a hug before smiling at the man she vaguely recognised her mum going on a few dates with.  
“Hi Vanessa. It’s nice to see you” He smiled wrapping an arm around her mum’s waist.  
“You too. Did you have a good Christmas?” she aimed at the both of them  
“Fine” her mum snapped back  
“Follow me to the kitchen, we can get a drink and have a chat” Vanessa smiled  
“I’ll take Ry babe. Come find us in a bit” Charity held her arms out to Ryan who latched on to her.   
Vanessa walked through to the kitchen and began pouring her mum a gin and tonic  
“Sorry I don’t know your name? What can I get you?” she asked  
“It’s Daniel and I’ll have a beer please”   
“Daniel, give me a Vanessa a minute please” Vanessa mum said as she handed over the beer, before he wandered into the living room.   
“How have you been mum? Did you like your gifts?”   
“I did. Thank you” she gave Vanessa a genuine smile. “I’ve missed you being around Vanessa”  
“I’ve missed you too mum, but I am very happy” Vanessa pulled her mum into a quick hug.  
“I am glad, not thrilled by your choices but I’ve always wanted you to be happy”  
Vanessa felt herself getting emotional, all she wanted was to please her mother and she was glad she had started to accept who she was.  
“That means a lot. I would like you to meet Charity, Ryan, Irene and Lucky properly soon”   
“I think I would like that. Who’s Lucky?”  
“Our puppy. A Christmas present from Charity,he’s being looked after tonight because of the party”  
“Wow. What will you do when you go to University?”  
“We haven’t really spoke about it. I haven’t thought much about it. The last few months have been a bit full on”  
“You are still focusing on your studies Vanessa and not off galivanting with the local lesbians?”  
“Mum. I know my life has changed a lot, and it’s a lot to take in but I want this. We don’t r4eally have time to galivant. I love my little family. I am still going to college and studying hard, I am way on track to get above my targeted results and get in to University, but you have to understand I want this too”  
“I do understand what it’s like to be young and in love Vanessa. I just don’t want you jeopardising your future. I know you will do me proud” she paused “ with your studies and you will go on to be a successful vet”   
Vanessa couldn’t help but roll her eyes, her mum would never be one hundred percent comfortable with this, but at least they were making progress.   
“ Let’s arrange lunch with you and Charity next week. Daniel and I best get going, we have another party” She quickly finished off her drink before placing it on the kitchen table and placing a small kiss to Vanessa cheek.   
“Sure. I’ll see you out” Vanessa followed her mum into the living room to find Daniel. He was stood in the corner speaking to someone. Vanessa cringed as she saw her mum’s breath hitch.  
“Is that your father?” she turned on her heel straightening her fringe down.  
“Yeah. Sorry I completely forgot” Vanessa bounced from foot to foot.  
“It’s fine. Can you ask Daniel to meet me outside? I’ll text you soon” she put her head down and walked straight through to the hallway.  
Vanessa walked over to her father and Daniel. She hoped she hadn’t angered her mum, just as they were getting somewhere.

It was nearing midnight, and everyone was laughing and dancing away, all pissed as farts. Charity has managed to get Ryan asleep and, in his room, and was currently doing an over dramatic dance routine to ‘Proud Mary’ with her friends, she had pulled Vanessa to join in and Irene stood recording them all. Once the song finished Charity pulled Vanessa towards the garden. They were both a bit worse for wear and stumbled about laughing.   
“I feel like I’ve barely seen you tonight babe” Charity said in between placing kisses up and down Vanessa neck. Vanessa leant on to the wall and pulled Charity between her legs.   
“I know” Vanessa pouted  
“How did everything go with your mum?” Charity pulled back to look in Vanessa’s eyes.  
“Yeah. She wants to meet for Lunch next week but she saw dad on the way out so who knows” she shrugged.   
“That’s good though babe”   
“I know. I love you” she kissed Charity  
“I love you too. I am so excited for what next year will hold for us”  
“Me too. Come on, let’s get ready for the countdown” Vanessa pulled Charity into the back door.  
“My first New Years kiss”   
“Mine too” Vanessa smiled up at her as they joined everyone else in the living room, standing between Irene, Michael, Frank and Emma.  
‘10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!’   
“Happy New Year Vanessa Woodfield”  
“Happy New Year Charity Dingle” they giggled before locking lips as everyone cheered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> I know its a bit of a cliff hanger, but we all love Vanessa and Charity and they are meant to be together!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks x

After all the festivities, they got back into their normal routine with the added fun of Lucky. Charity had been learning to drive and had finally passed her test, they still walked most places but with the car now, it was more of a bonus for them. Ryan was doing really well in Nursery, Charity was finding college a bore and her attendance had dropped, she was more interested in earning money for her family. Vanessa continued to work hard to be accepted into University, it was important to her that she fulfilled her dream of becoming a vet and they had arranged for it to work around their life. She would stay living with Charity and make the commute to the University of Leeds, she was going to leave her part-time job, so she had more time to study. Charity’s lack of attendance hadn’t gone unnoticed by Irene, Vanessa or her friends.

“Why wasn’t you at college again today?” Vanessa asked as she set the dinner table.

“I was going to go but Nigel had rung me and asked me to go for a meeting with him and Dianne tomorrow, he wouldn’t say what it was about, and I just got worried, what if they are getting rid of staff, I love my job there”

“Oh Charity, I’m sure it won’t come to that. I think its important to finish college though babe, get your qualification. You have so much potential and there not ages left it will come around fast”

“I do want to babe. First thing I would have completed in my life. I’ve emailed the tutor and he has sent some work over for me to do. I’ll go for this meeting tomorrow and I will go back to college next week”

“Thank you” she kissed her head before heading back to the kitchen to get dinner.

 

The next day, Charity and Vanessa walked with Lucky to take Ryan to the Nursery. Vanessa didn’t have college until the afternoon, so they went on a little walk through the woods, which was nice. They were able to let Lucky off his lead now as Vanessa had spent a lot of time training him. He was a cheeky dog, but he was learning quickly, and it had been a great addition to the family.

Once they got back from their walk, they sorted Lucky out before changing out of their welly’s and heading towards the pub. Charity was nervous and Vanessa could tell.

“Charity, you work hard, and everyone adores you in that place. You have nothing to worry about you know” Vanessa linked hands with Charity as they walked up the street

“I know, but what if they are struggling Vanessa, I’ll be the first to go” Charity lightly swung their hands between them. Once they got to the pub, Vanessa gave Charity a quick peck to the lips.

“It’ll be fine. Text me when  you are out. I’ll try and pop home and see you on lunch”

“Ok. Anything you fancy for dinner. I’m going to grab the car and go and do a food shop this afternoon”

“Let’s have Spaghetti Bolognese” she gave her a final kiss “Good luck” she watched Charity head inside the pub, before heading over to the bus stop and taking a seat.

She didn’t really think they could afford for Charity to lose her job, but she knew they would sort something out.

 

 

Charity walked into the pub and headed for the bar. Nigel was behind the bar and Dianne was collecting glasses.

“Hi Charity. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks” She smiled at him before heading round the back of the bar.

“Good. Go through to the back, we’ll be through in a minute. Do you want a drink or anything?”

“No I’m good thank you” Charity shrugged off her coat and hung it up before heading into the back room, taking a seat at the table and tapping her hands on the table.

Nigel walked through to the back room and took a seat next to Charity. He gave her a big smile before pulling a clipboard that was on the table towards him. Dianne entered the room and closed the backdoor.

“Do you have any idea why we have asked you in today?” Nigel asked

“Not a clue, but I’m nervous as anything. I love working here and I hope I have done anything to ruin it”

“Of course you haven’t darling” Dianne reassured Charity

“But we do have an offer for you. It would mean you no longer work here.” Nigel said, Charity face dropped, and she put her head in her hands, this is exactly what she didn’t want to hear.

“Here us out love” Nigel said “We know you are young, but we don’t have our own children and from the minute you worked here, you built up such a good relationship with us and our customers. We are very thankful to have you around” Charity felt a bit awkward hearing all these good things about herself and she wasn’t used to it, it made her pretty tearful.

“We know you have connections to Emmerdale, and we’ve heard The Woolpack is up for sale. We want to buy it”

“Oh that’s great news guys! Congratulations!”

“We want you to live there, we want you to have a share and we want you to run it. You will still report to us, and we’ll have meetings to check your progress but you’re like a child to us Charity and we want you to have this for your future, for Ryan’s and Vanessa’s future” Charity had tears streaming down her face.

“No I can’t accept this, its too much” Charity put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. Dianne got up off her seat and embraced Charity in a hug

“You can Charity, all your hard work has paid off and we can’t think of anyone better for the job. We will help you every step of the way. You don’t need to decide yet. Speak to Irene and Vanessa. It won’t be for a couple of months yet. We need to sort out all the mortgage, bills and what not”

“I will speak to them tonight. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I honestly can’t thank you enough. When do you need a decision by?”

“We’ll speak more next week. We would like you to finish college though, get your business qualification”

“Thank you, guys,” She brought them both in for a hug, before wiping her eyes and heading home to get the car. She got to Tesco’s and spent an hour doing all the shopping. She was on such a high and couldn’t wait to talk with Irene and Vanessa later on.

She had completely forgotten to text Vanessa, so once she was home and all the shopping had been put away, her phone beeped from the kitchen table.

 

‘I won’t be able to make it home for lunch babe. I’ll be home just after 4pm. Did everything go ok?

‘No worries babe. Everything went fine. We need to all sit down and have a chat tonight. See you at 4 xx’ Charity sent off the text before switching on the TV and chilling before she needed to pick Ryan up from nursery.

 

She picked Ryan up, just after two and went to pick Molly up from college before heading to the soft play area for a little bit. Molly and Charity discussed the conversation she had this morning with Nigel and Dianne. Molly was over the moon for her.

“I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe my best friend is going to own her own pub at 19!”

“This is going to set me up for life, Molly. Ryan will have this for his future”

They carried on talking all things pub and home related, before they left the soft play, Charity sent Vanessa a text asking if she wanted picking up from college. She had dropped Molly off and Vanessa clambered into her little Mini Cooper leaning straight over to give Charity a kiss.

 

“I’m so excited to tell you, but I need to speak with Irene too. We’ll make dinner when we get home and have a chat afterwards”

“Ok babe” Vanessa squeezed her leg before resting her hand there as they made their way home.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vanessa and Charity made dinner together. Irene was home early, Charity had sent her a text earlier explaining they were all having a chat tonight. After dinner, Charity excused herself to get Ryan bathed and ready for bed. She headed downstairs, Irene and Vanessa were still sat at the dining room table.

 

“Right, come on! We are dying to know what happened today”

“OK. So as you know I was asked to go and see Nigel and Dianne. They offered me a promotion, if you like”

“That’s great Charity. Well done!”

“There a bit of a catch. Its not at The Swan. It’s in Emmerdale”

“WHAT?” They both shouted

“I know. The Woolpack. They are buying it and want me to have a share in it. They want me to live there, they want us all to live there. I’ll do the general running of it all. How good is this going to be for our future?”

“Yeah it sounds great” Vanessa didn’t sound to enthusiastic.

“Well you could sound a bit happier about it babe” Charity took a seat “Talk to me babe”

“I’ll leave you two to talk. I’m proud of you Charity, you know that. We’ll speak more tomorrow” Irene rubbed Charity’s shoulder on her way out.

“Thanks Irene”

“I am happy for you Charity” Vanessa started

“This is for us Vanessa. What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know...” She stopped “I don’t know” She rubbed her hands over her face

“I’m sure most people would have seen what happened just now as a good thing but by the look on your face, it’s like it’s a bad thing. We will be closer to your dad. Ryan can go to Nursery in the village. You can still go to University and don’t need to worry about working and can study hard towards getting the job of your dreams”

“The commute will be horrendous, and you’re young Charity. This is full time, as well as bringing up Ryan and me not being around as much, University is going to be tough and full on. I will have to go away on assignments and trips.”

“Vanessa, you can learn to drive. You could even stay in the University Accommodation for the first year, come home on the weekends. This is a really good thing babe”

“I know, but its going to be a big change. There is so much change Charity, I don’t think I can handle it”

“What do you mean Vanessa? I’m doing this for us”

“I just don’t know if now is the right time to be thinking about moving our whole life miles away. I need to think about what I need to do for my future too” Vanessa had started to cry, and Charity felt the tears building up.

“I just need some space., sometime to think”

Charity had begun to get angry, Vanessa was being selfish. She raised her voice

“I have just been offered a huge stepping stone in my life. Two years ago, I was living on the streets or in dirty damp ridden flats. Selling myself for money” Vanessa cringed at this, she always hated when Charity put herself down. “If you don’t want this, if you don’t want to make a go of our family., then maybe none of this was worth it!” Charity stood up pacing up and down the room.

“I don’t mean that Charity”

“Then what do you mean Vanessa? I’m doing this with or without your blessing!” Charity slammed the living room door and headed up the stairs. The shriek came from Ryan’s room, she went and got her boy before lying down on her bed, crying herself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Charity and Vanessa hadn’t seen each other in two days. It was the longest they had spent apart since they had known each other. Charity had received a text later that evening to say that she was going to stay with her dad and she would be in touch.

 

Charity had kept Ryan away from nursery and she hadn’t been out the house, opting to watch children’s movies in front of the telly. She had a lot to work through and a lot to think about, she was glad that Irene wanted a chat when she came home from work.

 

“How are you feeling love?” Irene asked as she walked in the door and put all her bags down.

“Yeah, fine” Charity answered back not drawing her eyes away from the telly.

“Have you spoken to Vanessa?” She took a seat on the opposite sofa

“Not yet but I will later. I just thought she would be happy for us, that this would be what she wanted but all I’ve had is radio silence. I think she’s broken up with me”

“Don’t think that love. It is a lot to get your head round. You are the strongest pair I know, you will be fine. I’m sure of it” She placed her hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze before switching off the TV.

“Sorry Irene, I’ve been so wrapped up in this I haven’t spoken to you about it, got your opinion”

“It’s ok. I was going to wait for it to all blow over”

“I do respect your opinion. What do you think?”

“Charity, I am beyond proud of you! You have worked really hard and it feels like its all paid off. Of course I want you to go for it, I know its Emmerdale but you’re an adult and I know you can hold your own. We moved in together almost two years ago and once you got this place, you offered me a home”

“Irene, you gave me a life again. I never thought in a million years, I would be in this position. I will never be able to thank you enough. I don’t know how I got so lucky”

“I think we make a pretty good team. I have spoken to Michael and we are going to look at getting a place together. I think you’re ready to live on your own”

“Irene, if you would prefer me not to take the pub and to carry on working at The Swan, I don’t want you to feel pressured into moving out”

“Nonsense, I want to do this. We will still see each other all the time Charity. We are family”

“Thank you, Irene,” Charity stood and hugged her, letting the tears stream down her face.

“Go and speak with Vanessa, you too are good together”

“Do you mind watching Ryan?”

“Of course not. You may want to sort out your face first”

Charity climbed the stairs two at a time, she rubbed at her face with a baby wipe and scraped her hair back into a bun. She chucked on an outfit before grabbing her keys and hopping into her car to Emmerdale.

 

Thirty minutes later and she pulled up outside Tug Ghyll. She got out the car and jumped up the path before wrapping her knuckles on the door, she waited a few moments before going to knock again, a voice called out from behind her.

“What have you done now?” Charity turned around to see Tracy walking towards her.

“Nothing. I just need to speak to Ness”

“Well she had a face like a wet weekend since she came to stay” Tracy rolled her eyes

“I would like to change that; now can you unlock the door?”

“Alright keep your hair on” This made Charity smile, she liked Tracy even if she was a mardy cow sometimes. She opened the front door and Charity followed her inside, Vanessa was laying on the sofa lost in a duvet, Charity awkwardly stood at the end of the sofa

“Ness” she whispered. She watched as Vanessa poked her head out the top, looking a bit sheepish.

“Hi” she croaked out

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, come sit” She moved the duvet to let Charity sit down before flinging back over them “Leave us too it Trace”

“Oh bloody hell. You wouldn’t think I actually lived here” she said as she stormed upstairs

“She’s a feisty one” Vanessa clicked her tongue “I’m really sorry Charity. I do want to be with you, and I do want what’s best for you. I was being really selfish, it’s not just about me anymore. Its about us and Ryan”

“I need to know why you thought it was such a bad idea”

“I don’t know why because I can be selfish. I knew it meant travelling further for University and I thought our situation was fine how it was. I didn’t think about the benefits really”

“I know change is hard, but this is a positive change Vanessa”

“I know that now. Charity you have to believe me”

“Ok” Charity smiled the first genuine smile in two days. Vanessa pulled the duvet onto the floor and hugged into Charity, sitting sideways on her lap.

“I also need you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. You really are fantastic, so let’s do it” they shared a few small kisses before the front door opened and Frank walked in.

“Oh, how glad I am to see you. She been mopping around all day” Frank said

Charity let out a little laugh “Well shes coming home now. We’ll get out your hair”

“You’re never in my hair, I hope everything’s sorted itself out”

“Can I tell him?” Vanessa asked Charity

“I thought you would of by now babe”

“Dad, we are moving to Emmerdale” She watched as Frank’s face dropped which quickly turned into a smile.

“Wow. Congratulations that’s amazing. Where are you moving too?”

“The Woolpack. Charity is about to become part owner”

“Congratulations guys. That truly is amazing news!” Frank embraced them both in the hug before calling up to Tracy to come and say goodbye

“I better be getting free drinks then Charity”

“When your old enough Trace” they laughed as they walked down to Charity’s car door.

 

They drove home in a comfortable silence. Charity had so many questions left to ask.

“Vanessa, I won’t be angry if you want to move into Student Accommodation. I can do this myself. I want you around all the time, but I understand you need to focus on your own future too and I don’t want to hold you back”

“I want to do this together” Vanessa grabbed her hand “If I doesn’t work out, I’ll move into halls and come home at the weekend. We have options. When will it all happen?”

“A couple of months, I think. There’s a lot of things to get through. My college course ends in May and I will complete that” Vanessa just nodded along, they returned to the silence.

 

                                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the beginning of April, all of the paperwork had been signed, Charity had a 40% share. They were taking over on the 14th Of May however they didn’t officially move in until June. Irene had found  lovely little two bedroom flat near the hospital and she was all ready to move in. Charity was sad they wouldn’t be living together but they knew they were making the right decision.

 

Nigel and Dianne had encouraged Charity to hire a couple of the locals to help her out. The pub already had kitchen staff they were taking on, so she had spoken to Chas who was willing to leave her job to work full time and once they had taken over, she was going to hold a few interviews. Luckily, she already knew a lot of the locals because of Frank, Zak and Lisa. Vanessa and Charity weren’t looking forward to being in the same village as Cain, they had discussed it and they were going to stay well away unless he came into the pub where it would be a professional relationship only. One Saturday morning, Ryan, Vanessa and Charity had met with the current owners to take a look around the house where they would be living. Charity measured all the rooms whilst Vanessa wrote it down in a little notebook. They were selling a lot of the furniture at the house to start fresh. Charity had always love shopping for interior bits for the house and putting together rooms.

After they had finished at the pub, they headed to the local retail park. It had a Wickes, B&Qs, Curry’s, Carpet right  and DFS. They wanted to get an idea on paint, wallpaper, carpets and a sofa.  

Charity and Vanessa were going for white walls with a grey featured wall, mirrored furniture and crushed velvet. Charity loved the comfort of her bedroom, it had always been a safe place for her, no matter where she was. She always liked it to look good.

“I thought since we have just over a month after we take over to move in. We could get some people in to do some renovations, new bathroom? New kitchen? What do you think?”

“Yeah, as long as we can afford it all babe” Vanessa replied, she had begun to get very conscious with money. She was very lucky her mum was paying her University tuition, but without her working, it meant she wasn’t going to have much

“We’ll be fine. We can just look into it and if its not doable now, we’ll save and get it done in the future”

“Ok” Vanessa kissed her cheek before wondering down the aisle of wallpaper “Do you want a wallpaper in Ryan’s room or are you going to stick to a colour?”

“I was thinking something with cars on? What do you think Ry?” Charity pointed to all the different wallpapers, Ryan squealing in the trolley. Vanessa went about ripping off a few samples and putting them in the trolley.

 

They had picked up different wallpaper samples, paint samples and some of the more basic white emulsion for the walls, ceilings and doors. They got brochures on the kitchens and bathroom ranges and were going to have a sit down and work out costs.

They had seen a sofa that made Vanessa eye twinkle and Charity immediately knew this was the one. It was a large fabric corner sofa in dark and light grey, it had pink throw cushions and it was very comfortable.

A good couple of hours later and the couple were back in the car on the way home. They had picked up a takeaway for everyone and headed back to the house.

Irene and Michael were sat in the lounge watching a telly, Michael had been around the house a lot more, but Charity didn’t mind, he was nice enough to them.

“How did you get on today?” Irene asked the pair

“Yeah, we picked up some paint we know we need and some samples of things we are undecided about” Vanessa explained, showing her the different samples,  they had picked up.

Charity walks through with the plates and sets them on the table, opening up the containers of food. She has a beer in one hand and fills her plate, carrying it to the sofa and plonking herself in front of the TV, tucking her legs underneath her and resting the plate on the arm of the sofa.

“Yeah and we saw this lovely sofa. I think it’s the one babe, don’t you?” Charity chipped in

“Oh its lovely Irene. Show her the picture Charity” Vanessa took a seat next to her. They showed Irene the pictures and explained about the possible bathroom and kitchen re-fit.

 

They spent the evening on the sofa, they all spoke about different ideas and looked through websites for furniture. Irene and Michael said their goodnights, and Charity and Vanessa were left alone with a sleeping Lucky.

 

“I can’t wait to do this. I’m really excited” Vanessa squeezed Charity’s hip.

“Me too babe, me too” She quickly filled the gap and pressed a kiss to Vanessa’s lips, happy that she had finally come round to the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There hasn't been much editing to this chapter as I really wanted to get it up before I finished work for the weekend! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the love on here the past few days! It really cheers us up!  
>  xoxoxoxo


End file.
